


The Changing Reality: In The Beginning

by JackintheWoods



Series: The Changing Reality [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackintheWoods/pseuds/JackintheWoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cay Walkes has lived through a horrific childhood with an abusive mother.  She takes flight days before her 18th birthday, ready to find her own way in life.  On the verge of giving up right as she starts, a mysterious car pulls up to her.  Could this person help her find what she's looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And There Was Light

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place as if Bobby never died and the Leviathans had never been released, and goes from there instead. I will post more chapters as I write them. Ratings, tags, and other things will also be updated as I go and could contain future spoilers. Please be patient and also, let me know if you like! There is a lot to come as this story unfolds, so stay tuned!
> 
> EDIT** I've been dealing with life for the last couple of months and I still am reworking the chapters that are up now. I will finish them soon and also have new chapters up with them. Thanks for sticking with me for right now. You shall be rewarded soon. Much love and as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT*** First and second chapters updated, hooray. I'm back y'all!
> 
> EDIT**** Ok, so, Life has thrown me more curve balls than I expected. I was recently diagnosed with Bipolar type 1 disorder, ptsd, and am now on a good medication combo/dosage. I have been fighting with my own mind for a long time and I forgot what it was that I loved to do, which is write. I am not promising updates in the immediate future right now, I do still want to update chapters, but I need my own time to heal and learn. I would love to continue this story, I have so many ideas for it. I was even more surprised when I saw season 10 come out and how similar certain elements between what I had written and what they scripted were. I love this story, it is my baby. I can promise that I will eventually get back to it, but for right now I have a lot of working on myself to do and to everyone out there that is going through similar things, you are not alone. ALWAYS KEEP FIGHTING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cay Walkes has lived through a horrific childhood with an abusive mother. She takes flight days before her 18th birthday, ready to find her own way in life. On the verge of giving up right as she starts, a mysterious car pulls up to her. Could this person help her find what she's looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place as if Bobby never died and the Leviathans had never been released, and goes from there instead. I will post more chapters as I write them. Ratings, tags, and other things will also be updated as I go and could contain future spoilers. Please be patient and also, let me know if you like! There is a lot to come as this story unfolds, so stay tuned in the future!
> 
> UPDATE!!
> 
> YAY! I have updated the first and second chapters, the writing should flow a bit nicer.

      Her eyes opened, looking down to see that one foot was still paused above the ground. She touched it to the cool concrete, letting it flow throughout her petite body. A skewed, yet knowing smirk grew across her pale face.

     Shifting her prismatic gaze to the steps before her, a bare foot traced behind the other as she started downward. Her sheer, white gown swelled with the breeze, delicate flesh thriving from its chill.

     Fast-approaching clouds mirrored her storm-blue eyes. Wisps of long, blonde hair tossed and curled around her cheeks framing her determined expression.

     The woman took notice of the people gathering as she descended. Stares darted around, looking for an explanation. With perfect mystery, she met their glances back. The bustling movement of the city slowed and her focus returned back on her own destination.

     A heavy feeling dominated the air letting everyone near taste its thickness. Its electricity danced along her cold skin as she reached the last step.

     “I can change this.”

     She closed her eyes. Droplets of rain hit her blushing cheeks. The woman felt the force of life around her, pulling itself closer, when a familiar voice rang out.

     “Cay, no!” The man yelled as he ran to her.

     “Forgive me, my love,” she said with the smallest of voices, “but this is the only way.”

     A flash of bright white light consumed them all, then everything turned black.

 

* * *

 

 

      "Get your ass down here right now or I'm coming up there to beat it again!"

     Cay's eyes opened wide with panic. The piercing sound of her mother's voice trumpeted through the floor.

     Having just fallen asleep two hours before, she scrambled out of the bed exhausted and grabbed a bag from the chair next to it. She looked through it and sighed in relief when she spotted the bundle of money still sitting under the few changes of clothing.

     She stood up, stepping into her thick, steel-toed boots, bending down to tie them tight. She picked up her cherished black-leather jacket from the bed, putting it on while taking in the sweet smell of its hide.

     “Coming down!” Cay yelled back.

     The short girl took to the creaking staircase. Her thoughts moved to how unaware, or just uncaring, people seemed to be of the pain she lived with. Thoughts of how they never knew the horrible reality of the monster who raised her.

     As Cay reached the bottom of the steps, she reflected on all of the torment her mother and friends had unleashed throughout the years.

     The strung out junkies always yelling and hollering at her, holding her down as she felt every blow of her mother's belt. She remembered the dark closet they locked her in most nights, which is where she made the promise to herself; that she would stop the abuse, one way or another

  With just two days between her and her 18th birthday, Cay relished in the fact that her plans of escape had been underway without a flaw, yet. She smiled inside, knowing that the miserable life she was living would end.

     Sick of the mental and physical abuse, Cay had created her plan four months ago. Today, she was carrying out the final part.

     As she approached the front door an empty beer can smacked her in the face. Her mother's friends howled with laughter from the couch. Instead of getting angry, she smiled at them causing their snickers to cease as she walked through the front door.

     She glanced at the old and rusted red car for a moment, turning back one last time to say goodbye to the ugly brown house. She calmed herself, imagining what it would be like to never endure another day of a life that she never chose.

     Her mother, wearing the same torn nightgown as always, drove her to school.

If she hadn't been such a hateful and abusive woman, Cay would have thought of her physical, southern beauty, but since she cared so little for the girl, Cay only saw a frightful and terrible woman.

All of these feelings, and the abuse, had made it easy for the girl to go behind her back and make her plans.

     The sinister woman never found out about Cay leaving school or the small jobs she had been picking up during that time. Cay, the clever girl.

     While living in the small farm town of Griswoldville, Georgia, their weren't many prospects for work. Thankfully, a few local farm owners would give her clothing to be repaired, amongst other side work, during her unknown free-time. All in all, she had saved up twelve hundred dollars over the past several months.

     The school came into view and the few buses still there were leaving. They pulled up to the entrance and Cay grasped the hot metal handle to open the door before her mother grabbed her arm with force, yanking her back into place.

     "Be home by four,” the words spit out with venom, “or your ass is getting torn apart, girlie.”

     Cay didn't care about the foul woman's demands anymore. She grinned as she pulled her arm away and faced the school, letting the car door slam shut behind her.

     As she left the beaten car she stared at the ground moving under her. With her plan in motion, she repeated it over in her head with hopes it would quiet her frantic heart.

      _Get inside the school and walk down the hallway to the other side. Walk through the doors to the baseball field and keep heading north until you hit pavement. You can do this._

     Thoughts of finding a better place to live also helped to ease her troubled mind.

     Once she found the highway seven miles north of the school, she wanted to follow it west to the next town. Cay figured that reaching that town would give her an opportunity to hitch a ride out of state.

     All of this just to leave her morbid past behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

      Cay mucked through the deep woods and fields, her black boots crusted brown from the damp dirt. It had rained for the past week, but today the sun shined bright. The walk was hot and sweaty, but a light breeze swept by her every so often and cooled her skin.

     After hiking along for three hours, the fragile girl felt gross and dirty. She paused against a tree to catch her breath before deciding for her own sanity to keep going.

     She had gone off track after walking into an unfamiliar forest, and even though she was lost, she continued to hold hope that she would find the road. Tired and burnt, Cay carried on in the afternoon sun.

     Finally, she began to hear the faint noise of traffic in front of her. Feeling rejuvenated at the sight of the vehicles passing by in the distance and, ready to be on the road, she grew happy as she trekked toward it with haste.

     She reached the highway with only a metal barrier standing between her and freedom. Sticking one leg over the tall hurdle, she balanced herself awkwardly until the other leg came over too. Feet hitting the road, Cay stuck her arm out and put her thumb up.

 

* * *

 

 

      Sitting, standing, squatting, even leaning against the barrier, Cay waited for what seemed like an eternity. The sun flew across the sky until it began to set.

     Arms tired from being held up, she thumbed at the hem of her greasy black shirt realizing how much of a mistake it had been to wear dark clothing. Her jeans felt constricting and, for a brief moment, she wondered if she would get a ride by taking them off.

     A black SUV passed while she wondered to herself, the driver ignoring her like everyone else. Her boots felt as though they were melting into the hot tar of the road after waiting for hours.

     On the verge of tears, Cay tried to push the thought of going back out of her mind. For a second, she thought the beating would almost be worth not having to stay outside tonight in the middle of nowhere.

     She turned around and put a leg over the barrier, just as she had before. She was ready to kick her other leg over and nauseatingly admit defeat when the sound of an engine grew loud as it came closer and caught her attention. When she looked back at it, sorrow filled her at how weak she was letting herself be.

 The older, yet well maintained black car slowed down as it approached her. As it stopped next to her, Cay's heart beat rapid at the sight.


	2. A New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean stops to pick up Cay, who tells him her story. Dean brings her back to where he is staying with his brother. Cay meets Sam when she gets there, and the boys try to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue heavy. Enjoy! I appreciate all constructive feedback and comments.
> 
> UPDATED CHAPTER!!

      "Hey, you alright?"

     The man in the driver seat peered out at the startled girl. As he rolled down the passenger window, Cay stared at his rugged, boyishly handsome features glowing in the setting sun. His head ducked down a bit to get a better look at her with cropped blonde hair illuminating in the orange-red streaks of light.

     "Yeah, I'm okay," Cay stammered out.

     Cay's nerves caused her to slip backwards over the railing, hitting her head as she fell hard onto the road. A car door slammed before the man appeared above her. Green eyes translucent in the light stared down at her with concern.

     "Oh shit, are you hurt?" he asked, bending down to her.

     "No, no. I'm fine."

     Head swimming slightly, both from slamming it against the ground and from the sight of the most beautiful man standing she'd ever seen in front of her, Cay turned over and tried to push herself up.

     "Nah, you're definitely not okay. Your friggin' heads bleeding! What are you doing out at this time around here? You realize the kind of creeps out there looking for girls like you?"

    "No! It's seriously okay," she put a hand to her head, pulling it back to see fresh blood.

     "I was just trying to hitch a ride to the nearest motel. I was ready to walk back when you stopped.” She shook her head a bit, “You kind of scared me.”

    He crouched down next to her, a small laugh escaped his soft lips.

     "Well, no need to be afraid of me, doll," he said as the girl looked up at him questioningly, "but, I do know the kind of creeps out here and Hell if I'm gonna let you walk back through them. Must be pretty tough to be scared of me and not even think about them."

     He looked down at Cay with a cute cocked smile, hand reaching out to her.

     “C'mon, let me give you a ride. You can find a room at the place me and my brother are staying”

     Cay took his hand. Without effort, he pulled her back up on her feet. She put her own hand back to the throbbing bump on her head. He opened the passenger door, offering to help her in, when she pushed back from him and stalled.

     "How do I know you're not one of those creeps. You can't say something like that and expect me to just get in your car right after."

     The man looked taken aback for a moment, then he straightened himself. The cocked smile appearing on his face again.

     “Fair point, but I have a few reasons actually.” He rested an arm on the roof of the car, counting off with his other hand. "First, because I'd rather girls be willing to come back with me," he took his hand off the car with a big smile "and second, you could be one of those creeps for all I know.” He said pointing at her.

     Letting out another little laugh, Cay smiled brightly, her fear falling away.

     "Name's Dean. I just want to help. You sure there's nothing going on here?"

    “Not at all, I'm Cay."

     "Well, Cay, nice to meet ya. Now get in. We'll take care of you and that nasty bump. Eesh, it's ugly, almost as ugly as that look you're giving me."

     Laughingly scowling at her, Dean walked back to his side of the car and got behind the wheel.

     "I really can't wait to wash up after standing outside all day in that sun." Cay said, sinking down into the seat.

     Dean let out a small half-laugh and smirked at her.

     "I know that feeling, shit I know that feeling all too well. And, I insist, I don't mind giving you a ride to the motel.” He looked over at her, “Don't worry about giving me any money. Just glad I could help is all."

     Cay had kept trying to shove money towards him when they got on the road. He always refused and even threatened to throw it out of the window.

     "So, what's got you out here? Strange you'd be willing to get a a ride with a random having that kind of cash on you.”

     She didn't understand it yet, but she felt safe. She'd never felt safe before, or taken care of. Now, within minutes, she did.

     "It's a long story," looking down at her hands in her lap she continued on, “I just needed to get away.”

     Dean took notice of how she was now acting.

     "We got 20 minutes before we're at the motel. How about you let some of it out until then. Might make you feel better."

     He beamed a smile at her and added, "No face that pretty should look so ugly. What's got you running away?"

     All of the years behind her started to come out at once. She told him about her life. Cay spoke of her mother, the torment she endured because from her. Knowing she shouldn't tell this stuff to a stranger she just met, she still couldn't help herself. It felt so right to talk about it to him. Cay basked in the freeing experience of getting out her anger.

     The entire time she talked, Dean listened intently. He let out an occasional "bitch" or "fuckin' cunt" to complement her stories.

     Cay finished telling Dean about her plan for freedom, and how he came to her aid, as they were pulling in front of the motel.

     Dean sat quietly in the car, unmoving. All Cay wanted was to get out, get a room, take a shower, and put on a clean change of clothes.

     "Do you have a credit card, Cay?" Dean spoke unprompted.

The question struck her suspiciously. Had she been so wrong about this man? Is this how her first taste of freedom was going to go, by being robbed?

"No actually. I don't. Why do you ask?"

     "Well, you're not gettin' a room here then.”

     Cay shot him a puzzled look.

     “They only give rooms if you got a card on file.  Kind of a bitch, considering its basically a run down couple of shacks, but everyone does it now.”

     Cay mouthed out a quiet _“Oh”_ when Dean finally got out of the car.  She quickly followed suit.

     They walked up to the room's door when Dean turned back to face her.

     "Listen, you seem like you got a decent head on your shoulders, kid. Take it from me, ain't nothin' out here you wanna be dealin' with, not at this time of night."

     Cay looked down at her feet, defeated.

     "I'm sure I'll find something."  She spoke nervously.

     "Not a chance doll. You can stay with me and my brother for the night, get washed up and stuff. We won't bother you." Dean laughed to himself. "Hell, you can have Sam's bed. I know he won't mind."

     "I mean, if I'm not a bother, I can give you money." She grabbed at her bag only to have Dean shove her hand away.

     "Don't even think about it, just get some rest. Sam will clean up that bump on your head. Ha, Let's hope you didn't knock out some of your more useful brain cells."

     He knocked on the door to the room.

     "Hey Sammy, open up."

     "Seriously, thank you." Cay said quietly, still looking at her feet.

     "I know it ain't gonna make up for the shit life you've had, but it'll help you out for the night. Let you feel normal for a couple hours."

     The door opened and a much taller man, with striking features and shoulder-length brown hair, peeked out before opening it most of the way.

     "Hey man, I was worried. Who's this?" Sam looked down at the girl suspiciously.

     "She's hurt Sammy, we need to help her out."

     Sam's expression changed to curiosity as he opened the door wider to let them both in.

     Dean walked into the room and turned back to hold his hand out to the girl. Cay grabbed it and let him pull her into the room.


	3. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys help Cay out for the night and, once she's asleep, they try to make a plan for their next hunt. Will they get help from her in return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exciting! If the story feels slow, please be patient. I am currently writing it as I post. I appreciate all constructive feedback and comments! Next chapter will be action filled!

      While Cay showered, Dean recounted her story to Sam, leaving nothing out.  Sam leaned back in his chair and sighed after Dean finished.

     “That's horrible, man.  I feel for her.”

     “Yeah, same.  Now you see why I had to help her?”  Dean shot his brother a worried look.  “That's why I brought her here.  Girls got nothin'.  No family, no friends, no place to go.  I couldn't just leave her knowing it's nearby.”

     Sam shook his head.

     “Yeah, I get it.  I would've done the same thing.”  Sam glanced back up at Dean.  “But what about tomorrow?  She can't stay with us long, and she can't come with us on a hunt.”

     Dean massaged his head before speaking again.

     “You know, we checked out almost everyone in that town.  Most of them have their little secrets, normal shit people keep to themselves.”

     “Yeah and...”

     “Well, a lot of them mentioned her mom being kinda creepy.  If it's anything, might be within our interest.  Go check her out ourselves.”

     “Well, after a story like that, it would make sense.  You think she's the one were looking for?”  Sam drank from his beer.

     “Yeah, I do.  Look at how she described her and what's been done to her and other people.  It just makes sense.”

     Dean got up and grabbed himself a beer from the mini-fridge, cracking it open, and took a big swig before sitting back down.  Sam leaned into the table.

     “You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you Dean?”

     “What other shot do we have?”

     “No Dean, we can't use that poor girl as bait.  She trusts you right now and you're willing to send her back there?”

     “She could lead us right to the thing.  We take care of business and we help her out at the same time.”

     Sam knew Dean would come up with a plan like this, but he felt terrible about the whole situation.

     “Look Sammy, it won't be for long and we'll be there to get her back out.”  Dean finished off his beer.  “Afterward, maybe we could bring her to Bobby's.  He could help her out, get her back on her feet.”

     At that moment, Cay walked out of the bathroom, unaware of the plan being hatched that involved her.  She toweled the water off of her hair before sitting down at a chair in front of the table, right in-between Dean and Sam.

     “How you feeling?  Want a beer?”  He reached down and pulled one from it's case, sliding it across the table over to her.

     “No, I'm not old enough.”

     “Up to you, we don't care.”

     Cay took the beer and opened it, a mouthful of the familiar drink she stole often from her blacked-out mother on weekends.

     “So exactly how old are you?”

     “I'm 17. I turn 18 in three days.”

     “Couldn't wait 'til your birthday to get out, huh?  Can't blame you.  Isn't she gonna come looking for you?”  Dean questioned her, trying to figure out where her mom would be over the next couple of days.

     “I doubt she will.  If she isn't passed out for days then she'll have people coming in and out all the time anyway to do shit for her.”

     “Or she's the one doing the shit for them, right?”  Dean chuckled when Sam hit his shoulder.  Cay laughed a little at them both.

     “Yeah, you're right actually.”

     Sam got up, walking over to Cay to inspect her head.

     “Well, you cleaned it up pretty good. Doesn't look so bad now.”  He grabbed a towel and went and filled it with some ice before handing it over to her.  “Put this against your head, it'll help with the swelling."

     “Thank you.”  Cay took it from Sam and placed it against the bump.  “You guys are the best.  Please, if there's ever anything I can do, just say it.  I owe you both my life.”

     “It's nothing, really.”  Sam sat back down before Dean spoke up.

     “You should rest, lay down, get some sleep.  I'm sure you're tired after the day you've had.  Don't worry, you're safe here.”

     Cay listened to Dean and went to lie down, opting for the bed next to the AC.  She laid on top of the covers, bag still to her head, and turned over.  Stressed and tired, she was asleep within minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

      Over the course of the night, through whispers, Dean and Sam talked back and forth.  Making a plan in hopes that Cay would go along with it.  They thought she would agree because it would allow her a chance to right the wrongs done to her.  And afterward, she'd have a place to call home with people who cared.

     They spent the night keeping watch on her.  Every time she tossed and turned, or let out a frightened moan, they sat up to make sure she was OK.

     Both of them tried to make up a plan, thinking of how they should ask her.

     “Maybe, we should just tell her, why bother dancing around it?”

     “Because Dean, she's obviously going through a hard-ass time and if we just unload this on her, she might run away from us too.”

     Dean knew his brother was right.  After meeting Cay, and helping her, he didn't want to thrust her into their life so quickly.  Knowing how hard and plain unbelievable it would be though, it had to be done.  He wanted to be there for her when she woke up, so as Sammy passed out in the other bed for a couple of hours, Dean went and took a walk for air.

 

* * *

 

 

      Sam sat up in the bed just as Dean was walking into the room.  The sun, just risen, cast a faint glow across Cay's back.  Sam took notice of her blonde hair, looking alive in the light.

     “I didn't wake you, did I?”  Dean whispered, closing the door behind him.  He was carrying a brown paper-bag.

     “I'm good. Did you get food?”

     Dean waved the bag in the air to motion to Sam that he had, then placed it onto the table.  He walked to the mini-fridge and grabbed them two waters, tossing aside an empty beer-box.

     “You figure out how we're gonna do this, Dean?”

     “We need to just tell her, not being honest with her would probably hurt more than if we tried to mask what were actually doing.”

     Sam hated the idea of putting an innocent girl in danger.  They had lost so many people over the years to the fight that he found it hard to be optimistic about their situation.

     “We can tell her the plan and let her decide.”  Dean grabbed a box out of the bag, opening it up to eggs and bacon.  He picked up a piece of the bacon and put it in his mouth, still talking.  “If she says yes, she says yes and the plan is go.  If she says no, we'll find another way.  It's what we do, Sammy.”

     Sam grabbed a container with fruit salad, Dean looked at it and shook his head.  They ate in silence until Cay woke up.

     “Mornin' doll, sleep alright?”  Dean beamed at her, mouth full of food.

     Sam asked if she was hungry. “There's more food in the bag. Help yourself.”

     “Thanks Sam, but I'm not really hungry right now.  Still can't believe I'm here.  I thought it was just a dream.”  She sat down on the edge of the bed.  “I don't really know what to do with myself, to be honest.”

     Dean noticed that Cay was upset.  Sam nudged him to walk over to her to talk.  Dean rose from his chair, throwing his empty box in the trash.

     “Hey Cay, I gotta talk to you for a minute.  Sam, could you leave the room?”  Sam nodded, threw his box out too, picked up his coat and headed out the door.

     Dean sat down on the bed next to Cay, and faced her, scrunching his face up in confusion.

     “Cay, we want to help you.  We believe you and what's happened, we do.”  Her face blushed.  “We have a friend of ours, more like a father-figure to us really.  He's a real good guy.  I called him this morning and told him about you.”

     Dean scratched his head, unsure of how to ask her what he really wanted to.

     “He's agreed to take you in.  He's on his way to come get you now, if you want to go.  He'll help you out, give you a roof, make sure you got food.  You can find some work and move on with your life.”

     The young girl looked up at Dean, her eyes filled with tears.  She reached out to him, putting both arms around his back and squeezing. Dean expected her to act this way, and it angered him knowing what he was about to ask of her.

     He enjoyed the feel of her against his chest, the way she held him in so tight.  He could tell this girl hadn't been hugged by anyone in years.  As she held him, he took in the smell of the strawberry shampoo she had washed her hair with.  His stomach tense when she pulled away, he reluctantly let go.

     “This means so much to me,” tears streamed down her face, “thank you Dean.  Thank you!”

     Dean grabbed her hand tenderly to hold, “We're going to get you of here as soon as we can.  And, I really hate that I have to ask you for this but, you remember when you said you'd do anything for us for helping you?”  He watched her face change into extreme worry.

     Cay began to feel sick.

    _No, he can't be asking me this.  It's because I told him about my mother and what she did for a living.  He thinks I'm like her?  No!  Please don't let this be real!_

     The thoughts raced in her head, she tried to pull her hand back, but Dean wouldn't let go.  Dean sensing that she took it the wrong way and misunderstood his intentions, began to calm her.

     “Oh no.  GOD NO!  I don't mean like that!  I'm so sorry Cay.”  He pulled her in to hug her again and she relaxed against his chest, sobbing even harder.  “I told you we wouldn't hurt you!”

     Sam came back to the room, “Did you ask her?”

     “No, not yet.  I kind of fucked up.  I'm going to need you to help me out here.”

     Sam sat down on the other side of the bed.  Dean let go of Cay so Sam could talk to her and walked himself over to the chair and sat.  Sam pulled her close to him and looked deep into her eyes.

     He told her about their life, the things that they had seen and done.  Sam talked about how they went around trying to save people and killing the things that would hurt or kill them.  He explained that monsters were real and her mom could be one of them.

     Cay stared back into his eyes, the shock that had been on her face disappeared when she said “I knew it.”

     “So, how am I supposed to help?”

     “You're not scared?”  Sam turned quizzically to Dean, who was making the same face, then back to Cay,  “But, after everything you've been through and from what you've told us.  It just seems a bit unreal that you're willing to help us.”

     Cay got up and walked over to the window. Watching cars drive by, she didn't turn around.

     “And the story you just told me is supposed to sound realistic?  Like you said, she could be a real monster, right?  Well, I lived in her Hell.  I was ruled by her for years.  I had no childhood.  I know pain better than the best of them.  You say she might be a real monster?  I'm here to say that I KNOW she is, truly, deep down a monster.  I'll help you because it will help me.”

     “We said we would. Just trust us, alright?”  Sam jumped from the bed and Dean got out of his chair to stand next to his brother.

     “Then tell me, after having said all of that,” she turned her head back to face them both, “what's the plan?”

     Dean and Sam explained how they only needed her to get her mother in the room.  They wanted her to call her mother to tell her about how she had ran away, but couldn't keep going, and wanted to come back home.

     Cay's stomach turned at their words, but she knew they were telling the truth.  She knew that they would be there the entire time and not let her mother get to her.  She agreed to everything, dread filling inside of her as the time counted on. She trusted them enough to do it.

     The old wall-clock hit 6pm.  It was time.  Cay sat down next to the phone.

     “Again, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to.”  Sam spoke to her soft and calmly.

     Dean walked behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

     “Nah, she might be short, but she's a tough girl.  She can do this.  We believe in you, doll.”

     Cay breathed in deeply and exhaled after a few seconds.  Picking up the phone then dialing the number, she stared at the CALL button for a minute before closing her eyes.  She took in another deep breath before looking up at the boys.

     “Let's do this.”

     She pressed the button.


	4. Revenge Is Sweet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers have worked out a plan, and Cay is in the middle of it. Using her as bait, she calls her mother and convinces her to come get her. But who will fall for the trap that's been set?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dialogue heavy! I should be posting new chapters/updates every few days. Follow the story of Cay and the Winchester Brothers as the plot is only beginning to thicken! I appreciate all constructive feedback and comments, thanks for reading!

      “Please sweetie, open the door.  You've had me scared to death.  I just want to talk to you.  Come back home with me.”

     Cay listened to her mother outside, the shrill voice somehow sounding calm and collected.  Her skin had turned clammy and cold with nervousness.  Panic traveled up her throat and made it hard for her to breathe.

     “I will, Mom, but you have to come inside first.  I need to talk to you now.  It can't wait.”  The fear in Cay's voice was unmistakable.

     “We'll talk on the way home.  Come out here honey, I love you.”

     Cay was shaking.  She knew when her mother was stalling, like she was now, able to tell that she wasn't willing to walk into the room.  Cay had to be careful, the boys had told her not to clue her mom in on what was about to happen.

     On the phone earlier, she had told her mother to come get her.  Exactly how the brothers and her had planned.  She cried, no faking needed, while lying to her mom.  Her mother was suspiciously silent while Cay talked, only speaking up to ask for the address, and then hanging up on Cay once she had given her the name of the motel.  Her mom had never spoke to her like this, at least not that she could remember.  Even in front of others, she had been heartless in how she treated Cay.  It was all too obvious that something was amiss and they all knew it.

     Cay turned, towards the bathroom, and gave Dean a distressed look.  He gave her a quick smile in return, his eyes lighting up, before they both went back to watching the door.

     “OK, fine.  I'll come in.  But only for a few minutes.  It's late and I'm tired.”  Cay could hear the aggravation in her mom's voice and wasn't surprised at it.

      _Par for the course mom, par for the course._

     The door opened lazily, her mother came into view slowly.  The squat woman appeared before her, still wearing the same clothes Cay saw her in last.  Her skin was loose and wrinkled, from the constant frowning and hollering.  Yellowed from the years of heavy drinking and smoking.

     “Now Cay, isn't all this just a bit much?”  Her voice had changed, the venom in it seeped out through clenched teeth.

     The grisly 50 year old woman walked into the room, allowing just enough space to shut the door, locking it.  She gingerly leaned back against the wall, a malicious look glinted across her eyes.

     “What am I going to do with you Cay?”  She shook her head.  “You selfish, stubborn child.  Have I not been a great mother to you, have I not treated you as you've treated me for all these years?”

     Cay could feel Dean's presence behind her.  She pulled at the small bit of courage she had and brought it forward.  Her mother would have to step closer to Cay in order to be in the “Devil's Trap”, as Sam had called it.  She thought back to them for a second, remembering the symbols they drew, remembering how they explained it would work.  An idea began forming in Cay's mind.

     “HA! You've never treated me fairly.  You're a psychotic bitch!"

     “You know little girl, I never loved you.”  Cay was unmoved.  “I never loved your father either.  When I slit his throat, watching the blood drain from his body, I could feel the cold slipping over him.”  Her mother put her hand to her throat, grasping it tenderly like an old lover before letting it fall back to her side.

     Cay's stomach knotted up.

     She'd never known her father.  No pictures existed of him and nobody she talked to had met him before.  As far as anyone knew, Cay and her mother had moved to town by themselves while she was still an infant.

     Cay grit her teeth, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

     “You disgusting whore.”  Cay said, flashing anger towards her mom.

     “No more than your real mother was.”

     The young girl's appearance changed, to that of a deer in headlights. Her mother speaking up again.

     "Awe, did I strike a nerve?  Is that too much for your tiny little brain to handle, my dearest daughter?"

     “What the hell are you talking about?  What does anything you say even mean to me?”

     The woman stepped forward, edging the trap.  She sauntered in a curve, inching around the circle.  Her eyes never leaving Cay's face.

     “Silly little child.”  She tapped her fingers against her body with each word.  “You think I have no idea what's going on here?  That I, the one who made the life you know,” her arms moved with the words in the air before settling back into the rhythmic tapping, “would be so foolish to fall for this?”  Her face contorting into a sneer as her eyes swiftly turned all black.

     Cay stared at the creature before her, awestruck.  Her courage receding.

     “I know they're here.  I'm not dumb, like you've always been.  I've possessed this body for a hundred years.”  The woman stopped a few feet from Cay, letting out a vicious laugh.  “Do any of you think this will actually work in your favor?”

     Dean stepped out from the bathroom, standing behind Cay.  He gripped her arm, trying to comfort the traumatized girl.

     “Well, yeah actually.  We do.”

     In that moment, Sam burst through the motel door.  The flesh-wearing demon turned toward him only to have holy water thrown in it's face.  It screamed out, foul smoke swelled from it's charring flesh.  It stumbled backwards, grabbing out and pulling Cay to it, the both of them falling into the trap.

     “DEAN!”

     “Damn it, NO!”  Dean lunged forward.  He frantically tried to pull Cay back to safety, but the demon had her firm within it's grip, a knife now at her throat.

     “Well, well, well.”  The demon hissed out in a creepily unfamiliar voice.  “Now, this is interesting, isn't it boys?”

     Sam side-walked around the circle to Dean, the demon spitting at him.

     “You ignorant pieces of filth.  Trying to trap me.  I could hear your obscene breathing over the phone.  Disgusting.”

     The demon stiffened it's grip on Cay, tears streamed down her face in fright.  It stuck it's nose into her hair, breathing the smell in heavily.

     “Unlike her.  So sweet and tasty.  Such young, untouched flesh, waiting for me to have my way with it.”

     “Let her go hell-spawn, you don't want her.  We're the bigger fish here.”

     Sam leaned forward, ready to move.

     “No, no, no.  Not so fast, goody two-shoes.  I claimed her before she was born.  I own her.”

     “You own nothing, we'll come in there and take her from you.  The way I see it, you got two choices: the easy way or the hard way.  You know what we're capable of.  It's your choice.”  Anger layering itself in Dean's voice.

     “You know,  you're right.  I do know what you're capable, and more than willing I might add, of doing.  Always in the name of good, of course. Little Sammy and Dean.”  The demon spoke mockingly towards Dean.  It began cooing into Cay's ear.

     “You see, this girl is far more important, more so than you realize. Even more than either of you two putrid beings. You're both so insignificant.  Not her though, she's my key!  Her purpose is far bigger than yours.”

      _Is that why you haven't killed me yet?_  Cay thought to herself.

      _This can't be happening, this is crazy!_

     Cay clawed at the arm holding.  The demon cackled at her attempts to free herself.

     “She's meant to be a mother, just like I was.  There's nothing in your bag of tricks thats going to scare me into giving her back, short of killing me.”

     “Not a problem.”  Sam moved forward again.

     “And, even if you don't kill me, more are coming.  Just like they always do.  We always know where you're hiding.  We can never have enough fun playing with the two of you.  The hunter brothers.  What a duo!”

     Dean threw a knowing smile directly at Cay, confusing her.

     “You know, I say it's pretty damn good when you have an angel on your side.  Especially when he shows up.  Right.  Behind.   **You**.”

     Cay felt the demon freeze in place.  The hold it had on Cay dropped away as she quickly jumped over to Sam's awaiting arms.  She tried to watch as light enveloped the room, but had to look away.

     The body the demon had been inhabiting dropped to the floor with a soft thud.  Cay opened her eyes to see the only mother she had ever known, dead.

     Or rather, the monster that had pretended to be her mother was gone.

     “What the FUCK just happened?!”  Cay yelled out, horrified at the events that had transpired around her.

     She was shaking with fear and confusion when she noticed the man, wearing a trench-coat and suit underneath, standing at the door.  She looked up at him with an incredulous look.  He in turn looked over at each brother and greeted them in a deep, gravelly voice.

     “Hello, Dean. Sam.”  He focused his eyes on the girl and cocked his head to the side a bit, curiosity reflecting back at her.

     “Hello, Cay.”


	5. ...Like An Apple Pie...

      Cay blacked out and collapsed.  Sam swiftly caught her as she fell.  He laid her on the bed as Dean berated the angel.

     “What the hell took you so long? We had a plan, Castiel!”

     “I did exactly as you asked of me this morning.  I was looking through their house when I heard you praying.  I showed up right away.  It was only then that I knew something was wrong.”

     “If you'd been a few minutes later she would've been dead!”

     The angel spoke in an even tone.

     “I understand that.  I'm here now and the demon has been taken care of.  The girl is still alive."

     Dean shook his head at Castiel.  His cellphone vibrated in his pocket, prompting him to answer it.

     “Yeah... Hey Bobby.”  He said, his hand massaging his forehead.

     Sam grabbed Castiel and pulled him to the side.

     “Cas, there's something really bothering me about what happened.  Mostly, something the demon said when it had a hold of Cay.”

     Sam peeked over at Cay for a moment before Castiel queried him.

     “What did it say to you?  You know they like to lie, say anything to confuse and manipulate you.”

     “Yeah, which its clearly been doing to Cay.  Its how it said it had chose her before she was born.  That she was somehow important.”

     Castiel looked over at Dean.  He was still on the phone, a troubled look growing on his face.

     “I don't know what it means, Sam.”  He said, still looking at Dean.  “Did it say anything specific that you can remember?”

     “Something about how Cay was meant to be a mother, even called her a key.  Does it make any sense to you?”

     “Right now it doesn't.  I'll ask around, see if I can find anything.”

     “Thanks, Cas.  Bobby will be here soon to come pick her up.  We told him about what was going on.   Said he'd take care of her for a while.”

     “Honestly, Sam, I think it would be best to keep her with the both of you for awhile.  At least, until I find more information.  If she's of any real importance, like the demon said, we'll need her nearby.  We'll have to protect her ourselves.”

     “The demon also said it had been raising her itself.  It said it killed her father, Cas.  Even described it.  You should have seen the look on Cay's face.  It was terrible, like watching her heart get ripped out.”

     “It most likely did not.  She is sleeping, but still alive.  The physical separation of the heart, in such a way, would kill a human.”  The angel was known to lack tact, but Sam brushed it off.

     Both he and his brother were used to the often obliviousness of human emotions that Castiel shown.

     “She looked hurt, and surprised.  That demon has been raising her.  All we know is what it said.  That it chose her and killed her dad.”

     “Most likely to get a hold of her.  Was it possessing her real mother?”

     “Not that we know, yet.”

     Dean hung his phone up and walked over to Castiel and Sam.  Sam tried to explain what they'd been discussing when Dean dismissively waved his arm at him.

     “Yeah, I heard.  We got a situation.  Bobby needs our help.  Say's something jumped in front of his car on the way here.  Poor bastard crashed into a tree trying to avoid it.”

     “Is he alright?”  Sam crossed his arms.

     “Yeah, he's fine.  Got a couple of cuts and bruises, but he's good for the most part.”

     Castiel moved towards the girl on the bed as Dean talked, standing over here, watching her sleep.  Dean glanced at him for a second before turning back to Sam.

     “Thing is, Bobby said it was large enough for him to go looking for it, and he couldn't find it.  He did find something else though.”

     “What, Dean?”

     “A dirt road, little ways back from the highway where he crashed.  He followed it about a mile down and said he found an abandoned house, torn to absolute shit.”

     “That definitely sounds like it could be something.  Cas, you'll come find us if you get any info, right?”

     Sam peered over at Castiel, a questioning look formed on his face as he watched the angel lay the back of his hand against the sleeping girl's head.

     “She doesn't feel different compared to any other human.  I have to say that I can't sense anything coming from her that would be abnormal.”  He moved his hand away, gazing back up at Dean.

     “As soon as I know anything, I'll be back.”  The angel was gone in an instant.  Sam spoke up.

     “We should head out.  Looks like she's coming with us for the time being.  She'll be safer with us anyway.  You wanna wake her while I get the stuff in the car, Dean?”

     Dean was distracted.  A soft moan had escaped Cay's lip and he found himself staring at them.  He was thinking about what she could possibly be.  He threw off the distraction to answer Sam.

     “Yeah, you go ahead and get the car ready.”

     Sam turned around, almost out the door when Dean yelled at him.

     “Hey, grab some food from that diner around the corner. And bring me some apple pie!”

     Sam rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

     The three of them had been on the road for over an hour when Cay woke up, surprised to find herself in the backseat of their car.  She sat up, groggy from the short bit of sleep.  The brothers were talking to each other, about looking for a crashed car.

     “Where are we?”

     Sam turned back to her.

     “That man Bobby, the one on the way to come and get you.”  Dean paused for a second.  “Well, he had himself a bit of an accident...”  Cay cut him off, putting a hand to her mouth in shock.

     “OH NO! Is he alright?  I didn't mean for all of this to happen!”

     “Relax doll, of course you didn't.  He's fine, he called us up to tell us.  We're looking for the car right now, he should be nearby.”  Dean was scanning the black woods around them.

    “Do you wanna talk about what happened back there?”  Dean asked her.

     Cay was fully awake now, her mind racing through the events of the night as she remembered them.

     “Not unless you want to, of course.”  Sam faced the road again, joining his brother in searching the trees for the crashed vehicle.

     “Truthfully, I really don't.  I feel like none of this is even real.  Everything over the last day seems so...”

     “Fucked up?”  This time, Dean had cut her off.

     “I was going to say 'wrong', but that actually sounds more appropriate.”

     “Yeah, we've kind of gotten used to it.”  Sam said.

     “And this is the life you guys really live?  It's all kinds screwed up!  No offense.”

     “None taken.” Dean shot a glance at her in the rear-view mirror.

     “I'm used to things being bad, anyway.  I guess its just how my life's been.  Everything just screws up around me.”  Cay sank, feeling crushed under the weight of everything she'd learned in such a short amount of time.

     “I just can't get over it.  She's dead.”

     “'It' is dead.”  Dean interjected.  “That woman it took over died years ago.  I'm sorry Cay, but most likely it wasn't your real mom.”

     “Is it wrong that I find that to be a good thing?”

     “No.”

     Sam looked at Dean and nodded his head toward woods on his right.  Dean pulled the car off to the side of the road.

     “Listen, everything is fucked up.  Nothing is right or sane in this world.  It's all a big-ass, gray area that we live in.  Some of us, like you and me, get the short end of the stick and some don't.  You're one of the lucky people on our side that gets to make a choice.  Don't get me wrong, it sucks and I'm not trying to be insensitive here.  You either sit in the car and wait here, where it's kind of safer, and continue to do that for the rest of your life.  Or, you can run like you did the other day.  Stick with us, where you'll be safer if anything happens and we can teach you what we know.  You live on, you keep moving, because that's all that matters now.”

     “As hard as I've fought to keep myself alive. I want to live.” Cay was staring into her lap when she spoke up.

“Good then, let's get walking.”


	6. ...But I Know Something Sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes looking for Bobby, finding his car on the side of the road.They head down to the house hoping to find Bobby himself when they stumble across another job. Will Cay make it with the boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yes! More to come. Thanks for reading!

      “I think I see something ahead.”  Cay pulled the bag tighter against her shoulder.

     She remembered watching Sam fill the bag with different weapons and other odd things, like a container of salt or a strange trinket, from the trunk earlier.  He tried to explain what something did or how to use an item as he packed it away.

     Cay was walking a few feet in front of them when she spotted the structure.

     “Think this is it, Dean?”  Sam stopped to face his brother.

     “Must be.  It's run-down for the most part, just like Bobby said.”  Dean was still walking.

    “Then where's Bobby?”  Cay asked out loud.

     Dean stopped in his tracks.  He turned around and walked back toward Cay a couple steps.

     “I looked around his car, but as far as I can tell, he must have hiked up here.  Bobby probably just wanted to check the place out before we got...”  Dean was his answering her when a deep scream came from inside the house.

     He swiveled his head at Sam's, eyes widened in horror, before they both took off running in the direction of the house.

     Dean burst through the front door, tearing it from its hinges and taking it with him.  Sam searchingly yelled out for Bobby, but nothing else could be heard inside the house.

     Cay ran up behind them.  Dean motioned for her to give him the bag, unzipping it before she even finished handing it away.  He took a shotgun out, Sam's words about its ammunition rounds containing salt still rang in her ears.

     Dean threw the gun to Sam, who caught it as Dean pulled another one for himself out.  He also pulled out the salt and some other things before handing Cay a small pistol.

 

* * *

 

 

      When Cay was younger, one of the men who frequented her mother had shown her how to shoot claiming that a girl in her situation should know how to protect herself.  He was the only person she could remember who had ever shown her any kindness.  At least, until she had met the brothers.

     So, in secret during school hours, Cay would go with him to the middle of some empty farmlands.

     He taught her how to properly hold a gun and aim, telling her that she was a natural.  Within a few weeks, she was a better shot than him.  She relayed the story to the brothers when she overheard them trying to figure out what to do with her.

     “I just want to help.  I know I can handle this.”

     “But, we don't, Cay.”  Sam had tried to be gentle in letting her down.

     “Sam has a point.  I shouldn't have said you could come with us before, it's too dangerous.”

     Dean walked over to the crashed car.

     “After that big speech 'Mr. Rough and Tough' said in the car back there, I tell you I can handle myself and now you're not gonna let me help.”

     “Hey!  Watch the names 'Miss Sunshine'.”  Dean shot back at her.

     “I can help, and I feel like a sitting duck out here.  If I come with you guys, I have a better chance.  I promise I'll stay out of the way as much as possible.”  Cay was pleading with Sam now, but her voice was calm and the boys took notice.  Dean marched back to them.

     Both Sam and Cay knew Dean had broke when he told her, “Alright, we'll let you come, but you listen to everything we say.  Our words are rule and you better follow them or else you'll end up dead."

     “Like I wasn't already before?”

     The small question struck a nerve in Dean.  He knew how she felt better than she did herself.

 

* * *

 

 

      Dean had made Cay stand in the front room, shutting all the doors and windows.  He poured salt around every crack and nook he could find while Sam drew strange symbols, ones they told her were for protection.

     “Alright, Cay.  You stand right there, don't move a friggin' inch!  If something comes after you, you stay right there and call out for us.  You'll be safe inside that circle.”

     “Got it.”  Cay appeared tranquil in the face of danger, not knowing what could happen.

     Dean continued on.

     “Don't run.  The time for running away is over, you understand me?  You wanted to be here so, you stand your ground and fight until you can't anymore.  That's the only way any of us are gonna get out of here alive if things go wrong.”

     Cay shook her head up and down, indicating that she understood.  Dean crouched down a bit, peering through the crack of a door.

     “Alright, Sam, you coming with me man?”

     “Yeah, right behind you.”

     Cay observed the brothers as they walked through the door, into a hallway, shutting it behind them. She stood in place, tension rising through her body.  5 minutes had passed when she tried to fight the decision to look for them.

      _I must be stupid.  This is dumb.  I should stay put._

     She was fidgeting with the resolve of what to do when another loud scream came from below her.

      _Damn, now how in the hell am I supposed to ignore that?  Sorry boys, but you've done too much for me to stand here and listen to you die.  I'm coming to find you._

     Cay made her way through the door, just as Sam and Dean had minutes before, finding herself in the short hallway.

     A few rooms were off to the left, the sights of a decimated kitchen at the end.  She crept forward a few steps to an open door on the right side, seeing only pitch black stairs.

     Grasping for balance, the hairs on her neck and arms stood on end.  She took in a deep breath, swallowing her fear with it, and moved further down.  As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed a sliver of light to the side. 

     Walking over to it, an outlined form came into shape slightly skewed from the darkness.  Cay realized it was a small hatch-type door, light coming from inside.  She pushed it forward, opening it, and a bright white light cascaded against her skin.

     The room inside was painted stark white.  It was completely empty, aside from a silver drain she spotted on the matching white-tiled floor.

      _This strangely looks like a hospital clean-room.  How creepy is that to walk into?!  OK, time to turn back now, before you're eaten._

     She walked backwards, out of the room, stopping in time to feel a deathly-cold breath against her neck.  She closed her eyes with only one thought popping into her head.

      _Fuck me._

 

* * *

 

 

      Dean and Sam had been outside, searching the back of the house, when they heard Cay scream.  They ran inside, quickly reaching the basement staircase.

     Dean went down first, Sam behind him to make sure nothing could sneak up.  The room was dark and they found it hard to make out anything.  Sam flipped on a flash-light and started searching around.

     “I told that girl to stay put, why hell doesn't anyone listen to us?”  Dean was furious.

     “I told you it was a bad idea, Dean.”

     “We haven't even found Bobby yet, now we gotta go save this girl.  Shit, can't anything go right?”

     “Look over there, see that light coming from the door.”

     They both purposefully walked toward the light.  Dean opened the door into the white room.  He rushed over to Cay, lying on the floor covered in blood, gun still in hand.

     Fearing that she had shot herself, Dean became upset.

     “Are you fucking kidding me, Cay? Oh my God, are you alright? Please be alright.”

     He took the limp girl into his arms, carrying her back to the room they had told her to stay in.  Sam followed them both, grabbing the bag and pulling out some first aid supplies.  Dean laid her on the floor, seeing the blood coming from her back. Dean let out a sigh of relief.

     “She didn't to this to herself.  There's a huge gash in her back, Sam.”

     “Turn her to the side.  I'm gonna bandage it and try to stop the bleeding.”

     “This looks bad.  I told her to keep her ass put!  Why couldn't you have listened to me, Cay?”

     Just then Bobby walked through the front door, flashlight in hand.

     “Oh Lord, what in the hell happened here?”

     “Where the hell were you, Bobby?”  Dean yelled at the older, bearded man, who was unruffled by the remarks.

     “I was checking the woods out back.  I thought I saw somethin' run into them when I got here.  Don't tell me, this is that poor girl?”  Bobby shined his light across the girl's face.

     Sam stood up, letting his brother stay and comfort the injured girl still on the floor.

     “She is. Sorry Bobby, but we thought you were in the house.  We heard that first scream and thought you were trouble.”

     “Hell, even I'm not dumb enough to check this place alone.  And that wasn't me, I wouldn't flippin' scream like that.  Why'd you bring her in here with you two?  Dean, I told you not to.”

     “She wanted to come with us, she said she had training.”

     “Not against **monsters** , Dean.  Damn it all!”  Bobby bent down, watching as Dean stroked Cay's hair.

     “We gotta get her out of here, now.”  Dean whispered, turning his head up at Sam. Bobby began to utter out that he would stay with her in the room when Dean let out a small “No.”

     “I want to stay with her.  This is my fault.”

     “Now Dean, I get that you feel responsible and all.  Don't get me wrong, I understand the notion, but Sam needs you right now.  This isn't like you, at all.  You boys need to take care of this, because whatever did this to her is still around.”

     Dean shook his head in acceptance, getting back up on his feet.

     “Bobby, are you gonna be able to watch her?”

     “Don't worry about me, ya' idjits.  Finish the damn job and I'll make sure she's safe.”

     Bobby grabbed his gun from its holster while he stood.  Sam spoke up.

     “When we were downstairs, there was a sterilized room that had power for a light somehow.”

     Bobby faced Sam, explaining what he had found out about the house earlier.  He had passed a gas station a few miles before he crashed.  He walked back to it, hoping to find a phone as his was dead, to let Dean know about the crash.  Afterwards he spoke to the attendant who had gave him a quick history of the house.

     “Apparently, this old house has been sitting around for a long time.”  Bobby continued on with the little information he had gleaned from the kid.

     “A family lived here about 30 years ago.  All of them died one night when a fire broke upstairs.  Well, except for the dad that is.  Man went missing a few weeks before.  Fire completely destroyed the upstairs.  Teens would come and party here until they started going missing a few years back and showing up with limbs and organs missing."

     “Did anything ever come up about the dad, anyone find him?”  Sam asked Bobby.

     “As far as anyone else knew, he stayed missing.  He was about 65 when it happened.”

     “So, it's safe to say the guy's dead then.”

     “Only other thing I learned was that he was a mean son-of-a-bitch.  Beat his kids left and right.  Even put his old lady in the hospital a few times.  Guy back at the station said that he went missing when she filed for divorce due to finding out about his 'night-time actives'.”

     “Activities, what kind of activities?”

     “Well Dean, let's just say it was found out that he enjoyed amateur surgery.  There were reports of missing kids when he was alive, found in the same condition as the recent ones, then a few of his own kids went missing.  All this happening right before he left and the fire.  Everyone who lives in the area knows about it.”

     “Sounds like a ghost with a mean-streak alright.”  Sam said out loud.

     “Sounds like the dad is playing Doctor.” Dean walked out the front of the house.  “Hey Bobby, you find a cemetery nearby here?”

     “Yeah, I stumbled on a small one in woods back there.”

     “I'm gonna go find the cemetery.  Sam, you know what to do here.”  Sam nodded at Dean.

     “Oh hey, don't forget this.”  Sam threw Dean the bag with salt in it.  “You bring any gas with you Bobby?”

     “What do I look like, an oil tanker?”

     “We're gonna need gas.”

     “Yeah, yeah.  I thought you would.”  Bobby went outside to the back of the house and brought in a couple of red containers.

     “Here, I figured it would be worth it to bring these up here.  Guess I was right.”

     “Thanks, Bobby.”  Sam picked one up and shouted for Dean.  He came sprinting back and grabbed the container from Sam, before running back into the woods.

     The younger brother picked up the girl and brought her outside, a ways from the house.  He circled another ring of salt around her body and turned to Bobby.

     “I'm gonna go back inside. If you see smoke, and not me, do NOT go in looking for me. You got that?”

     “Of course, 'Princess'.  Don't forget to grab your glass slipper when you come back out.”  Bobby was being more sarcastic to them than usual.  Sam knew it was because of the girl and what they had gotten her into.  What she had gotten herself into.

     Sam disappeared back through the door.  Bobby walked out of the salt circle, away from Cay, to watch the woods for Dean.  He was standing in wait when a huge figure, knocked him down to the ground.

     Bobby scanned the apparition in front of him.  It had long, talon like fingernails that were grasping a wooden ax.  It wore an old and tattered pair of overalls, soaked in blood.  The face of the figure had been torn to pieces, pus oozing out from the various cuts and scratches.

     It breathed in and out heavily, turning it's face up at the sky to let out a guttural scream.  Cay woke at the frightful noise, her eyes opening to the deformed character in front of her.  Her body froze in place when she saw the man on the ground that it was after.

     She quickly came to, desperately searching for the gun she had been given.  She thought back, recollecting that she had taken an iron dagger from the bag when the brothers weren't looking.  She stood up, dagger in hand behind her back.

      _Not like this, you piece of shit.  Nobody is dying here to today.  Not like this, not if I can do something, anything!_

     The haunting figure kept its attention on Bobby, gliding slowly to him.  Its skin visibly rotting off in different places.  Cay shouted, trying to distract it.

     “Hey, Dickhead!  I got what you want right here!  Why don't you come get this sweet ass instead?!”

      _Did I really just say that?  Please, if there's a God, don't let me die here tonight.  Please, I've never believed in you before, but right now, I am.  I beg of you!_

     The monstrous figure appeared, towering with intimidation, before Cay.

     “Thought you'd prefer the little girls, you sick bitch!”

     In one fell swoop, Cay stabbed the iron dagger deep into the concave chest of the apparition.  It dissipated in a huge blow of black smoke.

     Dean was tearing a path back to her, having seen everything that just happened.  He tried to pick Bobby up, asking him if he was OK.  Bobby shook his hand off and pushed himself up the rest of the way.

     “Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Dean.  Can't believe I let it get better of me.”

     “Now you know how I feel.”

     Bobby shook his head annoyingly at Dean, who had walked over to Cay, standing still from shock.  He took her in his arms, embracing her tightly when she yelped out in pain.

     “Ouch, damn, my back hurts.  What happened in there?”

     “A lot of shit.”  Dean smiled at her, arms still around her on the waist.  Cay's eyes illuminated the darkness around them at his gesture.

     “I'm guessing you found the cemetery?”  Bobby notched his head toward the smoke that had started pluming out of the woods.

     “Yeah, but there was only a few graves.  Figured they were from the family who lived here.  I lit 'em all up, didn't want to leave anything to chance.”

     Dean pulled the girl back into his arms, ignoring her flinches from pain.

     “Man, am I happy to see you awake, Doll.  You sure as hell took care of business back here.”

     “Yeah, she did. Gotta say, I'm pretty impressed.”  Bobby sneaked a smile at Cay, who caught it in time to see Sam leaving the house.  Smoke was falling from the windows.

     “Hey guys, I saw everything.  I'm sorry I couldn't get out here sooner.”  Sam was carrying the red jug in one hand and put the other to Cay's shoulder, grasping it affectionately. The smell of gasoline emanated from both of them.

     “I found bones in a corner of that basement.  They had on the same coveralls of that ghost I saw over here.”  Sam explained to them.

     “Looks like we finished another job, Sam.  Bobby, mind grabbing the bag?  I'm gonna carry Cay back to the car.”

     “Ha, not on your life.  I think I can manage the walk back.”

     “Then don't mind if I'm right behind you, waiting for you to trip.”

     “Alright girls, knock it off.  We have a long drive ahead of us.” Bobby rolled his eyes.

     “Damn my back hurts.  I feel so tired and achy right now.”

     Sam started walking next to Cay, Dean on the other side of her.

     “Good thing we know an Angel that can help you out.” Sam said.

     Cay came to a halt, “An angel?  That guy that appeared and then vanished back at the motel?  Like, you guys were serious about all that crap you talked back there? ”

     “Yes we were, doll.  Can't you tell?”  Dean waved his arm behind them at the house, now ablaze.

     “I don't know if I'm gonna be able to handle all of this, guys.  I thought my life was horrible before, that I was somehow a survivor just to get out.  Then I meet all of you and realize, shit can be so much worse."

     Dean and Sam shared a chuckle at what she had said.

     “Don't get me wrong, our life is tough, but you've been through enough shit to know what that means.  And, you are a survivor, don't think any less of yourself.  We all are.  It's all you can do in this life.”  Dean talked as they walked together.  Bobby catching up with the bag.

     “Yeah, Cay.  Don't underestimate what your capable of when you haven't even lived life, yet. I watched how you handled yourself back there and how you saved Bobby.  It's definitely not something most people would or could do, but you did it.”  Sam commended Cay.

     “Told you from the start she was tough, Sam.  She'll make it.”

     “I can see the car, we're almost there.”  Bobby voiced.

     “I gotta say, it is a pretty sweet ride.  What kind of car is it?”  Cay asked.

     “The best car in the world, a '67 Impala. Cherry of my eye.”  Dean flashed a huge grin at Cay, who reciprocated with her own back at him.

     The group walked back to the car and put the bag back in the trunk.  Cay sat in the back with Sam, Bobby sitting in the front passenger side.  Dean got in and shut his door.  He peered back at Cay in the rear-view mirror, feeling lucky to see her there.

     “You like classic rock, Cay?”  Dean asked through the mirror.

     “You bet your ass I do!” Cay said, enthusiasm somehow masking the pain she was in.

     “Then you're gonna love this, Doll.”

     Dean popped a cassette into the old tape player.  Cay recognized the song immediately.  They drove off into the night, searching for the next motel, as AC/DC's “Highway to Hell” blared from the speakers.


	7. An Angel In Ridiculous Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three weeks since Cay left along with Sam and Dean. Castiel brought interesting news that now has Cay joined with the brothers, for the time being. What has she learned since then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Check back for updates and new chapters, follow the journey of Cay Walkes and the notorious brothers! Chapter Eight will be posted 03/07, sorry for the wait!

      “Rise and shine, Doll.  We got another job!”

     Dean ripped the covers from Cay, who had been in a peaceful slumber until he woke her.

     “Bah, don't you guys ever get any sleep?”

     “I thought we said 'no' the last six times you asked?"  Sam said through garbled words while he brushed his teeth.

     He peeked out through the bathroom to watch the happy display, which now occurred most mornings.

 

* * *

 

 

      Cay would pass out after a few beers, after they came to back the room on random nights.  She was quick to find that this was how they spent most nights off, especially after they finished banishing or killing the creatures that they were hunting at the moment.

     After a few hours, whether the boys slept or not, Dean would pull the covers from her.  Cay would grumble at him over it, saying she needed more sleep or that she missed the bed after long nights in the Impala, but she was growing accustomed to their life style rather quickly.

     The last few weeks had come and gone.  They had taken Bobby back to his house where Castiel showed up moments later.  He listened to the boys explain what happened, throwing suspicious glances at Cay who would return the look back.

     After being informed about the misadventure, Castiel made Cay lie down on her stomach.  He placed both of his hands across the hurtful marks that had been left, white light emitting from them.  When he was finished, Cay found all of her pain gone and threw her arms around the angel, thanking him profusely.

     “That was awesome, Cas.  I've never felt better!”

     “I'll never understand why everyone insists on shortening my name.”  Castiel awkwardly hugged the unknown girl back while speaking.

     When she pulled away from him, she gave him a goofy smile which he tried to copy and failed miserably at.  Cay fell asleep shortly after.  Bobby gave Sam some blankets which he put over her, slightly tucking her in.

     Castiel took the brothers, and Bobby, to another room before he told them what he had found.

     “Nothing.”

     “What do you mean you found 'nothing'?”  Dean crossed his arms, a confused look on his face.

     “I mean that there's nothing to find.  No one knows who she is and the demons aren't talking, Dean.”

     “There's gotta be something else about her.  Why else would that one back there have wanted her so badly?” Sam asked the angel.

     “I don't know, Sam.  I've been asking around and there's nothing I could find on her.  Except for one thing.”  The deep voice stated.

     “What one thing?  C'mon, Cas, spit it out.  The more we know now the better.”  Dean's own voice was growing with impatience.

     “As far as I've asked anyone, including what I could sense for myself, she isn't supposed to be alive.  There is something that makes her soul... different, actually. I didn't understand it before, and I still fully don't.”

     “Well, that's definitely something,” Sam voiced, “but what do you mean by different?”

     “I can't explain it very well, but her soul is full, in a way, or more powerful compared to other humans.  Even the both of you.”

     “Like what, she has super powers or something?”

     “Not in that way.  It just feels extremely old, like it's lived through more than one life.  When I find out more...”

     Dean cut Castiel off, “Yeah, you'll pop back in and let us know.  Right.”

     “Of course, Dean.  For now, though, I meant what I said by keeping her with you.  Bobby isn't prepared to protect her by himself, especially with the demons after her.”

     “Sure I can, ain't any different than usual.”  Bobby leaned to the side as he talked, watching the sleeping girl, making sure she wasn't awake to hear what they said.

     “No, Bobby.  The creatures I talked to know Cay is here.  They had let out that much before I even mentioned her.  They know something that they won't say and it's beginning to worry me.  They're already after her.  Getting her away from this place as quick as possible is what we should all be focusing on now.  This means you'll need to find somewhere safe too, Bobby.”

     “Well, hell.  I got a couple people I can bunk with for the next little while, keep myself safe.  What about the girl?”

     Bobby searched Sam and Dean's face for a moment before Dean spoke up again.

     “We take her with us.  We're constantly on the move, always looking for that next scumbag to take down.  You saw it yourself, that girl is a fighter, in more than one way.”  Sam gave Dean a skeptical look at the statement.

     “Besides, I always wanted to take someone else under my wing. Look how great Sam turned out!”

     Dean laughed, looking over at Sam, whose face remained unchanged.  Dean hoped that they couldn't tell how serious he actually was.  That he secretly wanted Cay to come with them.

     After all that Castiel could give them had been unloaded, which wasn't much, Dean knew his gut feelings about her were turning out right.  He believed that deep down she really was more special than anyone had realized, and nobody wanted to know why more than him.

 

* * *

 

 

     Over the next few weeks, Dean and Sam spent most of the daytime teaching her different things.  They soon realized that Cay was an amazingly swift learner.

     She had told them about her computer classes and how, when alone, she would practice different styles of fighting and how to use knives.  Cay said that the message she got from the old man's lessons continued on with her ever since.

     The first day away from Bobby's, Dean stopped in an empty field off an unused road.  He put the small pistol, that she had taken from him before, in her hands. Dean watched her feel the cool metal against her palms, gripping the handle with expertise. He watched her heart beat against the sweaty skin of her chest. Pointing at a tree, that Sam hard marked with pain, he looked at Cay and said, 

     “Shoot.”

     Cay pulled the trigger, feeling the unmistakable recoil.  Sam checked the tree, feeling the entry point of the bullet, and nodded at his brother.

     “Well damn, girl.  You weren't kidding.”

     Dean was astonished at her performance.  He wiped the notion from his face when Cay gave him a smug smile.

     “That's a bulls-eye on your first shot."  The feelings he had of Cay cemented further.

     “That's because it's not my first shot.”

     While Cay's expression was inviting to Dean, possibly even flirtatious, his own became serious again.

     “Let's see how well you do with rapid fire, and try not to take hit while you're at it.”

     “No problem, Coach Annoying."

     A smile sneaked it's way to the corner of Dean's mouth when she said it, then dissipated again.

     "If you're going to give me a snarky teenage attitude, i'd come up with better names."

 

* * *

 

 

      “Do I have to brush my teeth right now?  I'm damn exhausted, Sam!”  Cay was fighting the urge to run out of the room and jump in the back of the car.

     This was how she felt when Sam handed her toothbrush to her, still in bed.  Though her first few thoughts when she woke up were always about Dean.  The feelings she had described as being content to herself. Almost as if she really belonged somewhere.

      _Ha!  Dean, if only I could tell you how happy I am to wake up and see that dumb face.  Even if I've only gotten three hours of sleep in two days._

     “Your choice, but just try not to neglect the little things.  Sometimes, just doing normal stuff like this is what keeps us sane.”

     Sam finished swishing around his mouthwash, spitting it out, while Cay begrudgingly cleaned her teeth.  She watched Sam dry his face off in the mirror.  Cay mostly taking notice of how he would pat his lips with the dampened towel.  She stopped herself and put her eyes back on her teeth.

     She felt this way about guys before, but no one had ever taken a positive notice in her.  Now, with the brothers taking care of her and how close they were becoming, she felt conflicted about how she actually felt about them.

     “So, where are we off to toda-AHHH! Son of bitch, Cas!”  Cay threw her hands up in surprise.

     “Cay, I need to talk with you.  In private.”

     Castiel was now standing in the room.  Of everything going on around them, Cay thought his disappearing act could use more tact.

     “OK, Cas, is something wrong?”

     Castiel looked to the brothers in the room who were getting there things together to leave.

     “She's a big girl, Cas.  If you both need to talk in private, it's not an issue."

     Dean slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out into the daylight, Sam grabbing his own things and following behind Dean.

     “We'll be right outside, Cay.”  Sam told her as he closed the door.

     “I believe I know where your real mother is, Cay.”

     Cay shrugged the words off, surprising the angel.

     “Why should I care?  It's not like she ever came looking for me.  I checked all the missing children websites when I could.  Nothing matched.”

     “Yes, but there are questions that I, as well as Sam and Dean, need to have answered and we believe she could be a clue.”

     “I really don't want to go through with this right now.  I'm stressed, I'm tired, and we no doubt have a full day of driving ahead of us.”  Cay sat down on the edge of the bed.

     “Sam and Dean will be there the entire time.  They're just trying to help you, Cay.  We all are.”

     “Yeah?  While I help you guys out, right?”  Cay's body was slightly shaking, her stare never moving up to meet Castiel's.

     “Isn't that how everyone works; favor for a favor?  What if I don't want to see her?  What if I hate her without having ever met her?  Huh?” Cay stood up, fists balled at her sides.

     Her voice now coming out in a deeper, more purposeful tone.  Her eyes finally meeting Castiel's.

     “How do you know I won't hurt her for having left me, Cas?.  For leaving me to live through such a fucked up life? What if I end up killing her, Cas? Do you even understand how angry and hurt I am right now?"

     “You can't do that.  She may not even know you exist.  It's happened before.”

     “'It's happened before', why do I feel like I'm going to be hearing that a lot.  Whether I can or can't do it Cas.  Either way, Cas, if this woman even is my mother...”

     A single tear drop fell down her cheek.  Cay was now struggling to speak without cracking her voice.

     “What would I say?”

     Castiel walked over to the sobbing girl.  He looked out the window to see Dean, a large smug smile on his face.  He was throwing up an OK sign with his hands and then pointed his thumbs behind him. Dean mouthed the words “Let's go.”

     “I'm very sorry, Cay.  I will do what I can to help, I promise.”  Castiel pat her back, unaware of how to help her deal with the problems she was facing.

     The girl walked outside, the angel behind her.  He told Sam and Dean about their conversation and how they would be better suited at comforting her.

     “It's alright, Cas.  Hey!  Cay and Cas.  Sounds kinda good, doesn't it?”  Dean joked at Cay.

     “Hah!  You're funny-funny, Mr. Big Guy!  No.” Cay playfully punched his shoulder before getting into the car, throwing her bag in first.

     Castiel was now gone when the brothers got into the car.  Dean behind the wheel as always.  Cay surprised Dean when she said that she'd never driven a car before.  This time, he laughed at her before abruptly stopping.

     “Let's do this job first, then we'll decide what to do about the woman Cas found. **Then** , we can continue **not** talking about you driving my baby. The idea of it alone is just... too much.”

     Sam shook his head at them as Dean pulled the car out of the parking lot.

     “Can we stop at the next place to eat.  I'm hungry.”  Came from the backseat.

     Dean turned back to the girl.

     “Always time for breakfast.”

     “No, Dean.  Sometimes there is no time for breakfast.  Remember?”

     “Still, we're getting' our breakfast on today. Oh yeah!” Dean winked back at Cay, turning the car onto the highway.


	8. Season of the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cay's had a good run so far with Dean and Sam, but what happens when she gets sick and Sam has to take care of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay updated for more chapters in the coming days! Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT** For the next week, I will be unable to post updates or new chapters as my keyboard has decided to stop working. I'll be posting three chapters at once, instead of just one, because of this around 03/15 when my keyboard comes in. Thanks for reading!

      “Let me drive, Dean!”

     “Hell no, kid.  See, I recall the last time I let you get behind the wheel.  Only drove for **two minutes** before you almost wrecked my baby!”  Dean was holding up two fingers at Cay.

     “That shit ain't flying with me right now, Cay.”

     “I have to learn.  How the hell else am I ever going be able to drive?”  The girl put her hands on her hips.

     “We can find beater cars for her to practice in, Dean.”

     “Thanks for the support, Sam.”  Cay was speaking sarcastically.

     “Hey now, don't put that on me.  I was trying to help.”

     “You know, Sam, it's not that terrible of an idea.  Sorry.”

     Cay pat Sam's back, eyes asking him for forgiveness.  She moved her hand to her mouth to cover a cough.

     Dean leaned against the driver door, speaking across the roof to Sam and Cay.

     “You're right, actually.  We go get some old beater car, that you and Cay can follow behind me in.  You can show 'Miss Lead-foot' how to drive and I can get me some damn peace, ha!”

     Dean got in, sitting in the driver's seat of the black Impala, while laughing at the two of them.  Sam and Cay both rolled their eyes up at his remark before they also got in.

     Dean had been on edge for the last couple weeks.  He was unable to put out of his mind how the girl was affecting him.  It reminded him of how we would do anything for his brother, and he began to realize that he felt the same about Cay.

     Then there was the fact that Castiel had not brought any more news about Cay, or the situation they were facing, which made Dean even more nervous.  They were no closer to solving the riddle that was Cay Walkes.

     Over the last month, and a half, the girl grew close to the brothers.  They still had reservations about her.  Especially, what her being with them could mean.

     Dean and Sam were both used to getting caught in the unknown.  And also used to having to search their way out, but Cay brought them an anticipation that made the air sweet and thick around them.

     The last few jobs they completed were when they began to trust Cay.  Both times she had came in at the last moment, even after the constant barrage of “No, you can't come with us yet.”

     The most recent of them, she came in to find Sam pulling a man off of Dean, who went mad from his wife's death.  A werewolf had turned her, causing the woman enough distress to end her own life.  Cay ran in on the fight and through shouts and screams, was able to help Sam corner the man.  She asked him if he would talk with her, telling him she wants to help him understand.

     “I know what you're going through.”  Cay said to him, regulated calm in her voice.

     “You know nothing!  I lost my wife.  I have nothing left.”  He said through tears, still fighting.

     “It hurts, I know, but everyone loses someone their close to.”

     “What ever, you bitch.  I want my wife back!  Can you do that, huh?!”  He struggled against Sam, who was holding him against the wall.

     “I can't bring her back.  None of us can.  I can't change any of this, and I wish I could.  We're not the ones who did this to her, but you bet your ass these boys took care of the ones that were responsible.”  Cay got in the man's face, a grimace forming on her own.

     “Sam is gonna let you down in a minute.  When he does, you're going to promise me, right now, that you'll sit and shut up.  I have a story you're going to need to hear.”

     “And what should I fucking care about anything you say?”

     “Because, Grant, if you don't, I'll make sure you wake up two weeks from now in a ditch 300 miles from here.  And, if you think little old me can't make that happen, take a look at all the crap around you right now.  Go ahead, figure out how I could.”

     She waved her arms at all the weapons and artifacts that Dean and Sam brought into the room earlier.

     The man let up and Sam stood back.  Grant sunk to the floor, crying still.  Cay bent down next to him, spending the next hour telling him about what she had learned recently.  She also told him about parts of her life, just as she had with Dean the first time they met.  When she finished, she helped Grant back up.  Her final words still ringing in everyone's head.

     “Whatever happens, remember that I chose to live.”  Cay said as she was walking out of the house, stopping to turn back and say one last thing.

     “Now, the choice is yours.”

 

* * *

 

 

      It was already dark when the Impala parked in the motel lot.  They small town they were in sat a ways outside of Bowling Green, Kentucky.  The group was waiting for Bobby to call them about a job.

     Cay sneezed and coughed into her shirt.

     “You've been hacking and sneezing all over the place today, you feelin' ok?”  Dean asked the girl.

     She tried to answer, but coughed again instead.  Sam turned back and put his hand against her forehead.  A saddened look spread across his face.

     “I don't think so, Dean.  She feels like she's burning up.  Cay, do you feel sick?”

     “Better not chuck in my car, Cay.”

     “Sam I'm fine, and way to be an ass, Dean.  I think I just need some sleep, maybe cough medicine.”

     Dean turned around to explain to Sam and Cay what he thought they should do.

     “Alright, Sam, you're gonna stay with the kid here.  I'll go pick something up from that store around the corner.  Then, if God forbid anything happens, one of us can make sure she stays safe.  I'll be back in twenty, cool?”

     “Yeah, cool.”

     Sam helped Cay out of the car, her weakness from the cold becoming obvious.  Dean parted from them, taking off down the street.

     “Let's get you in bed so you can rest.  I'll wake you when he gets back with your medicine.”

     “No, I want to shower first.  I'm gross and nasty right now.  I think standing under some cool water will help take my fever down too.”

     Sam, agreeing with her, walked her to the bathroom.  He started to close the door when Cay asked him to help her with her shirt as she didn't have the strength to pull it over and off her head.

     He walked back into the bathroom finding Cay with her black shirt halfway over her head, arms flailing with small force.  She was trying to get out of her clothes and failing. Sam laughed at the sight and Cay yelled at him as much as she was able to.

     “Hey man, when you need this kind of help, I'm just gonna watch you fail at it and laugh too.”

     “Sorry, Cay, I didn't mean to laugh.  It's just, I've been there before.  Now, I know how ridiculous I must have looked.”

     “Then stop laughing and pull this damn thing off of me, I can't breathe.”

     The tall, muscular brother shut the door behind him and moved over to Cay.  He paused, noticing that she was nude under the shirt, and that he could see her breasts.

     He stared at the round, full pale skin.  The pinkened tips of her nipples stiff from the cool air.  He watched them as they moved with her motions, struggling to free herself.

     For a single moment, Sam imagined caressing the soft flesh.  His thoughts went to the rest of her body.  His eyes moving down her stomach, stopping at her navel.

     He snapped his thoughts back and, grabbing the cloth, finished lifting the shirt over Cay's head with care.  She finished pulling her shirt off the rest of the way, face red and puffy, and tossed it to the floor.  She placed a hand on Sam's chest, balancing herself as she took her pants off.

     Sam's mind went back to what he was seeing.  He was unable to look away from her body, which was now on display in front of him.

     He figured that Cay was feeling awful enough to not care if he saw.  His suspicions confirmed when she asked him to stay in the room.  Cay said she would be afraid of him not being there in case she collapsed.

     Giving her a hand into the shower and having turned on the water to a nice lukewarm setting.  Sam watched through foggy glass as Cay stood under the water, soaking her hair and body.  He imagined what it would be like to grab her from behind with her arms up to reach behind and touch his neck.  He thought to himself that, if things were different, he would have asked to get in with her already.

     Sam knew how his older brother felt about Cay.  They had been through enough that Dean couldn't hide these things from Sam.  He also knew that if he let time keep running out, Dean would make the first move on her and she would be lost to him.

     Cay finished in the shower, unaware of the agony Sam was racking himself with over her.  He hid his emotions like an expert and helped her into fresh clothes, then laying her in the bed.

     When she fell asleep, he sat a water bottle on the stand next to her.  Leaning down, he ran his fingers through her hair.  Sam whispered that he cared for her.  He continued with how he thought he might even love her, and that he hoped she'd be better in the morning so he could say so.

     Afterward, he looked at the clock, which now read just past midnight.  Dean had been gone for over an hour.  Sam knew he wouldn't have went to a bar with Cay being sick.  He thought something was wrong.

     He was fighting with himself when he got a call from Dean.

     “Sam, you gotta get over here man.”

     “Dean, where are you?”

     “I'm at the store and shit has gone bad.  Some chick's head swiveled around and scared the crap out of a bunch of customers, then she passed out.  Might be what we're looking for here.”

     Sam turned the phone away from his face to look over at the sleeping girl.

     “What about Cay?  We can't just leave her.  What if something happens?”

     “She'll be alright, Sam.  Get here.  Now.”

     Sam put the phone back in his pocket.  He didn't want to leave Cay, but Dean was urgent in his call.

     He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

     “I'll be right back, Cay.  Don't go anywhere.”

     Sam left the motel room and began walking to the store, where Dean had said to go.

 

* * *

 

 

      _Cay felt the warm touch of Dean's lips against her neck.  One of his hands moved up her shirt to her breasts, while the other had a firm grip on her ass.  The hand fondled, teasingly, with her tits._

_She leaned further into the bed, moaning into his hair.  His tongue traced along the skin of her neck, traveling down to her collarbone._

_Cay pushed Dean away slightly, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.  He stopped, just long enough for her to finish and for him to pull his shirt off.  Dean continued kissing the smooth flesh under him._

_“I.  Want you.  SO.  Fucking bad.”  He said between kisses._

_Cay pulled his face up to hers._

_“I know you do.”  She kissed him with force._

_Dean matched her embrace, stopping after a only a few seconds.  He stared straight into Cay's gaze._

_“Wake up, girlie.”_

_“Ha ha, what did you say?”_

_A southern woman's voice came from his mouth._

_“I said, it's time to wake your dumb ass up, you stupid slut."_

_“What the fuck?!”_

 

* * *

 

 

      Cay jolted awake.  Her eyes were swollen, and felt wet and warm.  Her body was in pain everywhere, just the same, and she tried to move her arms, but they were tied together behind her.  She quickly established that she was no longer in bed and sitting in a metal chair.  When she tried to speak, their was tape around her mouth.  She looked around and went into panic.

     Cay stared at the room.

     Sweeping her head from one side to the other, she gathered her surroundings.

     The room was small and lit with a blinding, white light.  Rust and grime leaked from the roof, and was covering the dingy walls around her.  She spotted a table with various instruments and tools.  Sigils and dark red vials littered the floor.

     Their was a radio playing in the background, Cay could hear faint words coming through it and recognized the song.  It's familiarity comforted her.

     In front of Cay stood a tall, twenty-something woman.  Her blonde hair fell straight past her shoulders, speckled in blood.  The red stains continued their way, patterned down the short, tight blue dress she was wearing.

     Cay felt her heart jumping at the sights around her.  Her fears pacified little, until she tried to say something to the woman.

     “Awe, isn't that cute.  You're trying to say something.  Bless your poor heart, I can't understand you.”

     Cay's muffled voice came from under the tape again.

     “What's that, baby-girl?”

     Cay laughed under the tape at the woman's voice, it reminding her of Scarlett O' Hara's in “Gone With The Wind”.

 

     “I just can't hear you.”  The strange woman's eyes turned black.

     “Could you speak up for your mother?”

     The demon ripped the tape off Cay's mouth. She could feel her lips partly tear with it. Cay spit out the blood pooling in her mouth.

     “OW, YOU FUCKING BITCH!”

     “Oh, I'm sorry.”  The demon put a hand to it's chest, feigning sincerity.  “Did that hurt?  It looked like it did.”  Her face scrunching up as she talked.  

     Cay spit again, this time a tooth hit the floor.

     “Oh my, I think that was a molar.”

     “Like I was saying, if you needed a tampon, all you had to do was ask.”  Cay smirked at the demon.

     The demon slapped her across the face.  Cay laughed at it and started talking again.

     “I'll admit, I have got to ask something.”

     “And what's that, you little smart-ass?”

     “I love the hair, I do, but does the carpet match the drapes?”

     “It's killing me.  There's no way you're a natural blonde. Not with those hideous, untamed brows.”

     The demon bent down in the woman's body, getting close to Cay. It started whispering into her ear.

     “You want me to let you in on a tiny secret, my sweet sweet child?”

     “And what's that, Big Blue?” Cay's voice pitched higher as she questioned back, rolling her eyes.

     “I'm going to make you pay an inch, of that young and tasty, flesh for each of those words.”

     The woman's heels clattered over to the table as she walked away.  Cay spat more blood at the woman's turned back.

     “So, why you got me all tied up anyway?  Is this like a fetish thing with you demons?"  Cay stopped at her own comment.

     Her eyebrow lifted in interest, the battered girl smiling on the inside.  Mock in her voice, she pushed down the incredible pain inside, knowing her plan had worked.

      _This black-eyed bitch has no idea what' s coming._

     "Or maybe, just maybe, you're actually scared of me?”

     “There's nothing you can do to me that I have to worry about.  I know your tricks, I taught you all of them.  I was chosen, just like you, to make sure you were raised in our ways.”  She turned around, a long thin steel blade in her hands.

     She walked back, legs moving like they owned a runway that was built for a supermodel.  She played with the blade, running its tip down one of her slender fingers. Cay took another bite at her, testing her limits.

     “At least you have a nicer body now.  The last one wasn't much to look at.”

     “Same to you.”  The demon knocked her head to the side at Cay, who shook her head at the words.

     “What poor soul gets the privilege to have your ugly ass ride in it?”

     “Oh, this old thing?  A witch made a deal that she couldn't keep with the wrong person.  She even left behind so many nice playthings, as you can see.”  It motioned to show off the room they were in, then looked back at Cay.

     “Awe, come on now.  Mmm, you have always been my favorite thing to play with and you know it.”

     She winked an eye at Cay, then walked behind her.  The demon wrapped it's arms around Cay from behind, holding her in an tense embrace.  Cay jerked away as much as she could.  The demon placed the flat side of the blade against Cay's neck and moved back in front of her.

     “You know, it sure sounded like you were having yourself a good time before I woke you up.  All that moanin' and smilin'.  It was absolutely sickening.” The demon touched her on bloody cheek against Cay's.

     “I was about to cum when you rudely interrupted me.”

     “My, isn't that informative.  And which one of 'Tweedle-Moron' and 'Tweedle-Idiot' were you dreaming 'bout?  I bet it was Sam, you always liked the tall boys.”

     “This just proves that you never really knew me. Although, neither of them are bad.”

     “Isn't that a surprise, and how does Mr. Winchester feel about all of this?”

     “It's none of your business, bitch.”

     The music played itself down,  a new song coming on.  Cay recognized the track listing from a cd she had left home.

     “Now, you can't speak like that to a parent.  I think I'm gonna have to teach you some more lessons.  This time around, I don't have to be so light.”

     The woman edged the blade along Cay's chest, carving it's way through her skin. The metal sliced deeply into Cay's body, making her throw her head back in distress. Her screams at the demon echoed against the walls.

     “Fucking piece of shit."

     Cay trembled against the chair, holding her body to it. She held onto not giving up yet, that they would be there any moment.

     "You horrible fucking cunt.”

     “Those are some ugly words.  They shouldn't be coming from such a pretty mouth.”

     The demon pushed the blade into Cay's shoulder, blood poured out over it. Cay shook even harder against the chair.

    _It's_ _almost  time._

     Her breathing was heavy and layered. Her nerves on fire.

      “Don't be so down, sugar.  You can handle pain like the best of them. You'll need to for what's coming.  It's only training, you really shouldn't take it to personal.”

     Cay gazed back up at the demon, staring into its black eyes.

     “You said you taught me all the things I know, right?”

     “I sure did.  I'm going to be welcomed back like a hero once your ripe for the plucking.”

     “Do you remember how you would put me in that closet when I missed letting one of your clients in?”

     “Oh happy days, too. Did you know that most of them were just delicious.”

     “I don't care about how much you liked fucking them.”

     “No, sweetie, I meant as in delicious for supper.  Had to have at least one a week, but I might have over indulged myself from time to time.”

     “Anyway, back to the closet.  You would tie my hands behind my back, so I couldn't leave when you went out at night.  You'd come back in the morning and just let me out.  Such a fond memory of mine.”

     “I am so glad you think so.  I really did try to teach you right, child.”

     “Yeah well, there's a couple of things you never knew about those times.”

     “What's that?”

     “Well for starters, I always got out of it.  Didn't matter if you used rope or tape, or even a belt.”  She continued.

     “Yet, you somehow didn't realize that you never had to untie me.”

     “Well, aren't you so proud, but you're not getting out this time.”

     “You never did check me before you would put me in there.  Just got down to business and threw away the key, every single time.”

     “Uh-huh.  Hurry it up.”  The demon pretended to check a watch on its wrist.

     “If you had checked me, you would know I taught myself how to hide knives in my clothes, and not just knives, but anything small really.  Like, say, a cell phone too?”

     Cay vaulted at the demon with her special knife in hand.  She stabbed it through the throat while speaking the incantation to force it out.  It threw her off of it, then forced her against a wall.

     “I'm going to strip your limbs from you, that way you'll never leave me again.”

     Cay was thrown across the room, a crunch came from her back as it was pinned to the wall.  Her body dropped to the floor, blood covering her. T he demon sauntered over to Cay.

     “Tsk-tsk-tsk.  What am I going to do with you?”

     “I'd honestly be more worried about what those brothers are gonna do to you right now.”

     “Why should I?  They aren't here.”

     “Remember how I explained the knife?”

     “Which got you nowhere, yes I do.”

     “What about the cellphone?”

     The music abruptly stopped.  The demon flinched, turning around to see Sam and Dean.  Dean waved at it.

     “Hi, did you miss us?”

     Dean's other hand threw holy water at it, making it shriek.  Sam came in and stabbed the demon through the chest with Castiel's angel blade.

     The skin the demon was wearing cracked and fire raced through it, burning it up from the inside. The body crumpled under it as the demon perished.

     Dean ran for Cay, helping her up.

     “We need to get her out of here, Sam.  Get the car, I'll carry her.”

     Cay went limp in Dean's arms as he picked her up.  Sam left as fast as he could and brought the car to them.  Dean laid the broken girl in the back seat. He bent down to her.

     “Damn it, Cay.  We should have both stayed with you.  I can't believe that whore-faced bitch knocked my ass out and called Sam away from you.”

     Cay woke for a brief moment, choking out only one question.

     “Dean, did you at least get my cough syrup? My throat is still itchy and sore.”

     Dean pushed his face against her chest, laughing.  Cay recoiled, telling him she had still been stabbed and to be careful. Sam spoke back to him.

     “I left Castiel a voice-mail, but I'm not sure he knows how to use it, Dean.”

     “I'm going to sit in the back with her.  Drive us back to the motel.  We can deal with most of this there.  She'll make it.  She always does.”

     “You sure man?  I can sit in the back with her, I'm worried too.”

     “No, it's alright.  I want to.”

     Dean got in the backseat with Cay, laying her head on his lap and cradling it in his hands.  He rubbed a thumb across the cuts on her lips.

     “That room looked like a witch's hideout, had all the necessities, Dean.”

     “Fucking witches, I hate them things.  It's enough with all the gross shit, but why do they love making bad deals with demons so much?  Can guarantee ya, that's exactly what happened back there.

     “Hey, Dean?”

     “What's up?”

     “I think we need to talk.”

     Sam's nervous eyes met Dean's in the mirror's reflection.

     “I think we do, too.”

     Sam drove them away, heading back to the motel.


	9. Mum's The Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers can't lie to each other anymore and Castiel takes Cay to her mother, where they learn more about Cay's confusing part in the game being played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a huge chapter filled with plot! Mmm, delicious plot.

      "So, you're telling me, that was the same demon that raised you?"  Dean looked at Cay, then to Castiel.

     Sam tried to hand Dean a beer.

     "That can't be possible, Cay.”  The anger in his voice rising.

     Dean slammed his fist against the table. It cracked under the pressure, forming a split. He grabbed the beer from Sam.

     "We've killed it!  Shit, shes been killed twice now.  And Cas killed her first.  How the hell can she keep coming back?"

     Dean popped the cap off the bottle and drank until nothing was left.  Sam gave him his own unopened beer after Dean threw the empty bottle into the trash.

     Cay sat up in the bed, Castiel having healed her wounds and bruises.  She was scared and confused of how Dean was acting toward her.  She grabbed Castiel's hand.

     "We need to talk, Cas."

     The angel held onto her hand and looked down at her, taking in her big, blue eyes.

     "I understand, Cay."  He looked to the older, more rugged brother.

     "Dean, we will get to the bottom of this.  There are things being spread, only rumors from what I've heard, but they could mean big things if they're true.  Right now though,"  He stared back down at Cay and squeezed her hand tight with sincerity in his eyes,  "you'll need to excuse us as we have important matters to discuss. Alone."

     Dean stood straight.  Cay watched him walk, beer in hand, out of the motel room.  Sam went to follow, but stopped and turned back to Cay.

     "If there's anything you're not telling us, or that you can find out, you should really try to do that, Cay.  That's what we need right now."  He continued out the door after his brother.

     Cay got out of the bed, using Castiel as support.  She wanted to cry, but tried to hold it in.  Blinking up at Castiel, a tear fell to her cheek.

     The handsome angel, saddened by her expression, touched a hand to her face.  A finger slid across the wetness on her skin and he felt the warmth of life within her.  His own vessel's heart jumped slightly.  Castiel had become familiar with the feeling when she was close.

     He let his hand move through her long thick hair.  The silk of it dragged between his fingers.  Castiel attempted to repeat the gesture when Cay stopped him, and held the soft hand against her face.

     "That's life, Cas."

     "It doesn't have to be."

     "But it does, doesn't it?"  Cay let his hand go and turned away.

     She picked up a pen, from the damaged table, and started scribbling onto a take-out menu.  When she finished, cay walked the note to her bed, laying it on the pillow.  She went back to Castiel and grabbed his hands, holding them up to her chest.

     "What is life without a struggle, without something to make you think and learn."  Cay lowered the Angel's hands as she talked.

     "What's life without doing something, **anything** , with it?"  She pulled Castiel's hand back and kissed the inside of his palm.  His heart jumped again.

     "Even after everything, at least I can still say it's an amazing feeling to be alive."

     She let his hand and then fingers linger across her lips.  Castiel felt her hot breath and straightened himself up.

     "I would have to agree, Cay.  During my time here, all of the horrors I've witnessed,  I can still find beauty among it.  I find it makes the struggle, that you're referring to, seem worth it for those who can."

     "I swear some days it's all I can do, but close my eyes for a couple hours and just live a different life through my dreams.  One where this is over.  Where we can live the way we want.  I've seen it before, in here."  Cay let go of one of his hands to tap her head.

     "I know it's possible.  It's one of the things that gets me through the pain.  The snarky attitude, the I'm-a-badass-out-of-the-box shit. It's all a cover, a way to deal. Because at the end of the day, or the end of the hunt, as a human you realize whether you can handle it or not and decide if it's worth it.  And I did a long time ago when that man, the first person to care, showed me how to fight.  He showed me that I could live, but only if I fought for it."

     "You're a very bright young woman, Cay.  Most haven't been able to live like Dean and Sam.  They've..."

     He quit talking, sadness on his face.

     "Everything OK in there, buddy?"  Cay asked the towering angel.

     "Yes, of course.  I mean that **we've** lost so many over the years.  Not just them, but all of us."

     Cay pulled Castiel into an embrace.  He had grown used to her affections and returned it back.

     "I just wish those dumb idiots could see how great they are.  They've more than made up for any bad they've done."  Cay talked into his trench coat.

     She noticed that it always smelled clean and reminded her of a fresh river brook she had dreamed of once before, daisies lining it's path.

     "They will never be finished though."  Castiel said, sorrow in his voice.

     "We'll never be finished Cas, we're all in this and I have to prove it to them.  You said you found my mom and want me to talk with her?  Let's start there."

     "Are you sure, Cay?"

     "Not really, but I have to live.  This is just another day for me, now.  If they can do it, I can too."

     Castiel felt human near Cay.  When she talked, her voice and body language felt powerful underneath her skin.  An echo, only he could hear, raced against the light toward him whenever she was nearby.

     "I don't know how, but it really was her, Cassie.  I recognize that fucking attitude anywhere. I lived with it, grew with it."

     "I know, maybe our questions will be answered today, Cay."

     Castiel pulled Cay in closer.  Within the blink of an eye they were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

      "What about the whole being chosen thing?  Cay isn't the only person the demon said that about.”  Sam sat in the passenger side of the black Impala.

     “It also said that it was chosen to raise her.  Maybe we would have better luck looking for information, or a lead, on that instead?" He continued.

     Dean sat behind the wheel, staring at the beige, curtained window to their room.  Sam kept talking.

     "We can still keep her safe, Dean."

     "How the hell are we supposed to do that Sammy, she's damn near died on us six times and if it weren't for Cas,"  caught up in his words,  "I don't even want to think about it."  Dean began to question Sam.

     "Are we gonna talk about what happened back there?"

     "Maybe this isn't the best time, Dean."

     Dean grew agitated at Sam, his rage boiled inside of him over the last few hours and needed air.  He looked to his younger brother.

     "No, you said we needed to talk, so let's go.  Let's talk, Sammy."

     "Dean, give me a break man."  Sam was getting anxious at Dean's tone of voice.

     His muscles twitched under his shirt in anticipation as Dean moved toward him in the car.

     "No way, baby brother, you're not getting out of this.  Deal with...”

     "Look,"  he sighed,  "I have feelings for Cay, Dean."

     Sam looked up at his brother, who had turned in surprise, and stared into his widened eyes.

     "Sam?"

     "And, I know you do too."  Sam turned, looking away from his brother and out of his window.

     "I've known for awhile now."

     Dean became defensive toward the accusation.

     "How could you possibly think that?  You know what kind of man I am, Sam.  I sleep around, I don't fall in love, man."

     "That's complete bullshit and we both know it.  I'd say her name, but..."

     “I told you I'd punch you in the nose, you ass."

     "Exactly."  Sam rubbed his hands together in nervousness, going over them with his eyes as if he were searching for something.  Dean shook his head at the words, taking another drink from the beer.

     "So, you figured it out.  And you feel the same way too? Great, just fucking great.”

     “We can't help these things, Dean.”  Sam's voice went low.  “There's just something crazy like-able about her.  She's smart, for one..."

     "She's a tough-ass broad too."  Dean chimed in.

     "Cay needed our help and we kind of became family in the process."

     "How do we know we can trust her though?" Dean was still unsure after the night's proceedings.

     "We really don't, but Cas can be trusted and he's assured us that she can be too.  Don't forget the life we took her out of."

     "Yeah, but we put her right back in even deeper than before.”

     "She's dealing with it better than anyone else has."  Sam answered back.

     Dean grew softer in tone and voice, as his brother had earlier.  His thoughts going back to days previous.  Remembering better moments the three of them had experienced over the last couple of months.

     “I got to admit that some days when we've had sleep, and were just cruising on the road, I can see her enjoying the breeze in the sunlight out of my mirror."  Dean sank back against the seat.

     His shoulders slumped.

     “It feels like home."

     "I know Dean, It does feel like home."

     "So what are we supposed to do about it then, tell her and make her choose?  It doesn't seem right."

     Sam opened the Impala door and stepped out, he leaned down into the car to finish talking to his brother.

     "Honestly, I think we should just leave it be and wait.  She's like a sister to us right now and we have to end this first.  We can't let ourselves fight over her, it'll only cause her more pain than she's already dealing with."

     "What if it becomes too late?"

     Sam closed his eyes, heartache in his chest,  and breathed in.

     "Let's hope it doesn't, Dean." He shut the car door.

     Dean watched him close the door behind him to the motel room.  His tension was high, and he felt worse knowing what Sam told him.  He rubbed his face in exhaustion at the conversation when Sam ran outside.  For a second, Dean's heart jumped in his own chest with fear.

     "Cay and Cas are gone, Dean."

     "Fuck! Are you kidding me?"

     Sam got back in the car and handed the paper he found to Dean.

     "It's Cay's handwriting." Sam said, Dean deciding to read the note out loud.

     "'Sorry boys, I have to do this. I'm with Cassie and safe. We'll tell you what we can find when we get back.'"  Dean turned it over and a smile broke the corner of his mouth.

     "'I love you both, you bitches better miss me.'"

     Sam laughed at the message and slapped his brother playfully against the shoulder.

     "No worries there, Cay." Dean said as he looked up to his brother who finished the thought for him.

     "We already do.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Cay and Castiel appeared outside of an all-white, cozy mansion-like home.  They walked across the manicured lawn to the front doors, no other buildings or houses in sight.  Wooded areas littered the surroundings of the residence. Everything was immaculately quiet.

     Cay ceased her movement in front of the door.  Nervousness in the pit of her stomach, the girl looked up to the clear blue sky.

     “You've been here before, haven't you Cassie?”

     The angel inspected the window, looking in for signs of life.

     “I must admit that I have.”

     “Have you talked with her?  Does she know about me?”  Cay stared at the marble-blue sky as she spoke.

     “Yes, she does.”

     Cay closed her eyes and nodded.

     “I can't promise you that I'm going to behave in there, Cas.”

     The angel put a hand on her shoulder.

     “I can understand your frustrations, Cay.  I know that Dean and Sam would likely do the same.”  Castiel dropped his arm back to it's side.

     Cay turned to the angel and gazed up at him lazily.  He peered back into hers, watching the small muscles work to change her expression from one of doubt to hope.

     “I could lay out on the grass here, all day, every day.  This place is amazing,”  her face softened more,  “but I can't help and wonder how she got it.”

     “I have no doubts.  Your mother has been completely cooperative with me and has answered my questions.  If it weren't for her, I would not have been lead the path I have in hearing the rumors going around.  She has her own story that I believe will ease your mind if you listen to it.  You can knock if you'd like.  Be the one who alerts her to your presence.”

     Cay blinked a tear back.  Knowing that Castiel was not the best with words, she understood the sincere intentions behind them still.  Taking a breath, closing her eyes, she relaxed her muscles, enabling herself the ability of listening to the silence of nature around her.

     “OK, Cas.  I'm ready.”  Cay discarded the fear welling up inside, allowing the calm to find it's way through her.

     Cay was only able to knock once, but she did so with force, as a petite woman no taller than Cay had opened the door and appeared in it's place.

     The younger girl stared at the older woman, taking in her slender legs and arms.  Cay felt poor at the sight of the woman's bright-white dress, matching the house she was in.  The instant Cay looked to the older woman's face though, they both gasped.  There was no mistaking the indistinguishable similarity they had.

     The older woman put a hand over her mouth in surprise and cried out, muffling the sound.

     “You're really alive!”

     Cay staggered back at the woman's attempt to embrace her.  The awkwardness of the stranger acting in such a way made Cay tense up.  She tried to return the hug, but felt nothing for the person in front of her.

     “Could you let us in, please?”

     “Yes, of course.  Right this way.  Don't be shy.  Castiel -is that how it's pronounced?- Anyway, he told me all about you.”

     She led them to a large seating area with a fireplace.  Everything matched white, the furniture, the decoration. Blue accents dotted the interior, standing out against the stark background.   She instructed them to both sit, Castiel continued standing.

     “I can't believe my eyes, my baby is really here!”

     “Listen lady, I get that you're supposedly my real mother, but I need more than that.”

     The woman froze, shocked at how Cay spoke to her.

     “Aren't you even a little happy to meet me?”

     “I don't even know you.  You can't expect me to come in here and act like I care when I have no reason to.”

     The older woman's posture slumped in her chair.

     “I can't really blame you, there.  Castiel told me about the recent happenings and what's gone on with you.  I'd be just as mad at me too if I didn't know the story.”

     “What story?  The one where you gave me up to a demon who tortured me for years?  The one where you never even bothered to look for me?  I'm not here to throw you a pity party you don't deserve.  It's not fucking happening lady.”  Cay moved to stand up, but Castiel put his hand on her shoulder and spoke up.

     “I believe that you should probably start from the beginning, Laura.  I'm sure you can understand how Cay feels about all of this.  I've explained to her already that she may feel different towards you if she knew what really went on.”

     Cay crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.  The feel of the white leather against her skin was cool to the touch.  She motioned for the woman to carry on and begin her story for judgment.  Laura looked to the angel nervously, who nodded for her to start and she began to talk.

     “It actually started well before you were born.  I myself was only four years old when they came for me.”

     A troubling look came over Cay's face as her mother Laura talked.

     “I awoke one night, I think I had been thirsty or something, and I was trying to be sneaky.  I didn't want to wake my parents up, so I tip-toed pass their bedroom.  That's when I heard the noise.”  The color drained from her face as the memories flooded her.

     “It was a terrible grinding and crunching sound.  Like, metal teeth in a machine getting caught on each other.”  The grimace developed further on her face.

     Intrigue spread throughout Cay, as she listened intently to the tale.  The younger girl wanted to appear unmoved, but was losing that fight.  She realized that she could tell the woman in front of her dreaded every word escaping her mouth.  Laura closed her eyes at the pain of the memories.

     “I had never heard anything like it before. You could say it got my curiosity, which is why I even decided to open the door and look in.”  Her body shuddered at the words.

     “I still regret doing it to this day.”

     “Tell Cay what happened.  She needs to understand she's not alone.”

     “What do you mean 'not alone', Cas?”

     “He means that; I witnessed my parent's death.”  Laura's skin visibly cringed.

     “I saw their mangled bodies on the floor, half-consumed. I felt the blood roll off of them and over my feet as I opened the door.  I can only describe it as a massacre.  That scene in front of me at four, it replays in my head every night.  I live with it, the knowledge of it and my previous life.”

     Laura readjusted her position in the chair, leaning towards Cay in the other sitting across from her.  She continued her story.

     “There was an older woman on the floor.  Squatting down on top of what was left of my mother.  As soon as she saw me, she leapt at me, grabbing my arm.  I felt a strong heat fill my body from her hand, like a bad fever, and I blacked out.”

      “What happened next, Laura?” Cay asked her mother, concern in her voice.

     After wiping away the tears on her face, Laura looked down.  Her voice much quieter than before.

     “I came to, inside of an old house.  It was filthy, clothes were everywhere.  People strung out on couches, the bunch of junkies.  A man saw that I had awakened and gave me a glass of water and some cereal, before he laid back on the couch to keep watching the tv.”

     “I wanted to ask him what was going on, where my mother and father were, but even then I knew it was too late.  They were gone.  The older woman I had saw on top of them, came through the front door and dragged me to a closet.  She tied my hands behind my back.”

     The memory triggered Cay's own.  The familiarity hitting her in the stomach.  Her own color drained from her face, for she too knew what was about to be said to her.

     “Over the years, she would beat me and harass me when she was there.  I'd be shoved into that closet almost daily, except for school and when I had to cook or do errands for her.  I don't even know why she bothered sending me to school, to be honest.  I think to make me see what I a missing out on, another form of punishment."

     With a shaky voice, Cay found the courage to ask Laura about the older woman.

     “Did the woman who took you have a chipped front tooth?”

     “Yes, she did.”

     Cay's heart raced, a jolt of electricity followed with each beat.

     “It's the same demon that raised me.”

     Laura looked away, her face soaked in tears.

     “I already know, Cay.”

     Cay became angry at the statement.

     “What do you mean you already know?  Did Cassie here tell you?”  She looked to the angel for reassurance.

     Castiel shook his head, that no he had not said anything.  Cay faced Laura again, the anger and frustration building.

     “I know that you're upset, but you need to keep listening.  There is more to it, Cay.”

     “There's nothing else I need to hear.  You knew!  And you let me suffer?”  Her voice raised louder and louder with each sentence.

     “I was raised by that hell beast too. I grew up in that hell too! If it weren't for,”  Cay paused at her own words  “if it hadn't been for Daniel, I'd never had gotten out of there."

     A small smile appeared on Laura's face.

     “Well, the man who gave me that water and food was named Daniel too. He's the only reason I ever got away the first time.”

     “The first time?”

     “Yes, I had turned 16 and, instead of going home after finishing one of her errands, he took me out to a field.”

     “This sounds crazily familiar to what Daniel would do with me.” Cay said.

     “Daniel was the man who taught me to fire a weapon.  The same one he gave me later on, I used to shoot the dirty bitch that had been keeping me for the years.  I say it was the first time because I was discovered, hiding a few years later in Ohio.  I had married a man and was pregnant with you when they found me again.”

     “I wonder if Daniel knew what was actually going on, but why help us?  It doesn't make sense.”

     “I have found in this world, nothing will ever make sense for you.  You have to make your own out of what's given to you.  And it took a long time to even try after what I've been through, Cay.”

     “I can actually recognize that.  I was so angry at you for everything you let happen to me.  And I can't say I'm not anymore, but apart of me can sympathize with you.”

     Laura propped herself back up and took Cay's hands into her own.

     “I tried to get away with you.  I was forced to have you in that dirty house, on the floor like a rat.  That's all I was to them.”

     “They kept repeating that they needed you, that you were their answer, their progeny.  I woke up afterward back in mine and your father's bed.  My belly flat and you, nowhere to be seen or heard.”

     “What happened to him?”

     “I was crying and distraught.  I thought that, maybe it had all been a horrible nightmare.  And that the pregnancy had been apart of it.  I realized just how wrong I'd been when I went to wake your father and my hand came back drenched in his blood.  His throat had been sliced open with a garden tool and he laid there dead while I gave birth.”  Laura stared at nothing, the horrible memory fresh in her mind.

     “The demon said it had killed my real father in the same way.”

     “Demons say a lot of things that are untrue. I'm sorry that was the one thing that wasn't a lie, Cay.”

     “How come you never looked for me, though? You knew they took me, but you didn't even try.”

     “Oh I wanted to.  It killed me every day to think that you were put through the same treatment.  The plans they said they had for you.  I'd been told that if I ever even tried, they would do to you what they did to my parents and make me watch.  I figured as long as you were alive, then it would be ok.”

     “And how the fuck do you think I've been living?  It sure as shit ain't been inside of a fucking mansion, hiding from them for years like you.  Death would have been a reprieve from all of that misery.”  Cay's voice rose again, her body twitched with the pain of her memories.

     “I did what I could, Cay.  What other choice did I have, watch you die?  Or let you live and keep the possibility that you would find me one day, like Daniel said would happen?  You're here now, you did find me.  It's happening just the way he said it would.”

     Cay stood up quickly and leaned down to her mother's face as she talked.  Laura felt the hot, burning air that had surrounded Cay.

     Castiel noticed the air current rippling over her skin.  He began to worry as they couldn't see it. Only he could hear the singing that came from Cay's soul.

     “Cay, perhaps you should calm yourself.”

     Cay turned to the angel, the rage in her eyes directed itself at him.

     “Calm down?  You're telling me to calm down?" The tremendous sound bounced off the walls, throughout the room, Castiel felt it sweep over him.

     "This was your idea,"  the small girl aid through tears,  "and those damn brothers!”  She pointed at him accusingly.

     A minor rumble came from the ground under them.

     “I didn't want to do this.  I didn't have to care until now.” Cay stared downard. Her skin bright red and glowing under the pressure he had taken on.

     “You always have cared, Cay,”  Castiel spoke up to the angry girl,  “it's why you agreed to come here today.”

     “Screw you, Cas!”

     Laura stood up and put her hand on Cay's shoulder, who in turn jerked it back from her, the oman tumbled backward from the force.

     “Cay, please let me show you something.”

“I don't give two damns about you woman!  I'm the one cleaning up the mess, not you!”

     Laura, after wiping away her tears, walked over to the fireplace and pulled a thin vase that acted as a lever.  The fireplace slid back and to the side, out of the way. A secret room exposed itself to them.  Cay looked into it and stared, astoundingly, at what filled the room.

     Inside, Cay saw painting after painting lining every inch of the walls. Most of them were finished, while a few were still in the process of being completed.

     Every image depicted Cay at some point in her life.  All of them happy moments that Cay had remembered having.  Most of them were of her as a small child.  One showed her playing in her room with broken toys, while another had her dancing out in a field in the rain, Daniel in the background.

     Cay stared in awe as she walked into the room and touched one of the paintings, the black paint still fresh.  It had been of her, sitting in the back seat of the Impala. Dean driving and Sam was throwing a piece of paper at her to get her attention.

     Laura came in behind Cay.  This time Cay allowed Laura to put her hand on her shoulder.

     “I may not have been there for real, but I was there for everything.”

     “But... how?” Cay followed the paintings, each one telling a story about her.

     “A year after you were born, I started seeing you in my dreams.  I picked up painting so I could see the images better, put them in place like no one else."  Her speech slowed.

     Laura's emotions danced along the words, Cay tried to savor the smell in the air.

    "All so I could keep them fresh in my mind.”

     Cay looked back at Laura.

     “It's the only way I could watch you grow, to know that you were still alive.  I watched you escape out of the closet so many times. I remember the months you spent making up your plans to leave.”

     “How could you see all of this, how were you able to watch my life?”  Cay looked to Castiel for answers, but he merely shook his head again that he didn't know and she would have to wait for her mother to answer her.

     “It was supposed to be a form of punishment, from the demons.  After I escaped, and got pregnant, I was given the ability.  Only so I could watch you suffer, see and feel your pain.”

     Laura walked over to a painting of Cay, laying in a motel bed with Dean and Sam sitting at the foot of it, watching Cay.

     “It just started happening one day and I told myself: I will paint every moment that you are happy.  I could show you that I shared in every moment of pain, but also let myself remember your good times.  I could look at the better ones, and know that you'd be ok.”

     “I'm... I don't... I don't know what to say.”

     “It's alright, Cay.  This is actually what made my fortune; how I afford the life you see. I've been painting all these years and have been selling them; anonymously, but these, ” Laura touched her hand to the painting, stroking the image of Cay's face,  “these are for my eyes only.  Once I showed them to Castiel, before then he wanted to make sure I was who I said I was, he knew I told the truth.”

     Cay went over to a painting of her, she was being healed by Castiel in one of the motel rooms they had stayed in the month previous.  She noticed Dean and Sam looking concerned and worried in the background of it.

     “There are so many of them that have those asshats in them.”  Cay said.

     “Yeah, the Winchester brothers.  You've been happiest with them, that's why.  There are so many moments over the last couple of months that I've seen here, where you've been truly happy.  I'm still working on some of them.”  She pointed at the several unfinished paintings on the other wall.

     Cay looked questioningly up to the woman, who read the expression on her face.

     “No, I can't see the future.”  Disappointment on the mother's face.

     “Just what's happening to you, and usually a little while after it's happened.  Always been like that, figured it was so I couldn't actually help you. Again, punishment just for being here.”

     “How did Castiel find you?”

     “I would dream of him with these amazingly huge beautiful black wings.  After some time, it came to me that he's an angel.  At first, I thought I had gone crazy, but I knew demons existed.  Why not angels too?  I finally worked the courage up and prayed to him.  He appeared in my room, right there before my eyes, asking me what I knew about you.  I told him all I could and showed him this room.”

     “You see Cay.  It isn't her fault. Your mother has been dragged into this, like you have.”

     Cay stayed calm, but her eyes still  wide at everything she had been taking in.

     “I get it now, Cassie.  Do you know why though?  Did they only ever say that I'm their progeny?”

     Castiel held a hand out to stop everyone from talking.

     “Laura, you said 'they' when you refer to the demon that did this to you and your daughter, and now we are all saying 'they'.  How many are there?”  The angel glanced between the women.

     “I believe that there are thirteen.  They seem to switch from the older woman's body to the junkies that would come and go.  That one was always the one that had the control.  Kind of like they rotated.  They only ever referred to themselves as a singular being, though.  It was like having someone with a single personality, split across different bodies.  I spent way too much time thinking about it.  The chants were creepy enough.”

     “What else do you remember, did you ever ask anything about it?”  Castiel paused his gaze on Laura.

     “I was groomed to not ask questions, but I overheard them talking and I remember the chants they repeated on occasion.  They discussed my future, and having you."  Laura looked lovingly toward Cay, before pain reappeared on her face.

     "That you would grow into the weapon against God they needed.”

     Castiel questioned the woman more.

     “Do you remember what they chanted?”

     “I'll never forget it.”  Laura closed her eyes in concentration, repeating back the words she had memorized over the years.

     “When the cycle has started for it's thousandth time,

      the first born will be born again.

      To replenish the fire that needs rekindling,

      for humanity needs it or shall cease existing.

      The moment will come when it lights up the sky,

      night will turn to day, and evil shall cry.

      On the seven-thousandth day, the child shall mature,

      and we begin another cycle's turn.”

     Confusion laid on everyone's face after hearing the chant.

     “I don't know what it means.  I'm sorry, Cay.”  Laura appeared defeated after reciting the verses.

     “No, don't be.  Everything is insane right now, anyway.  What about you, Cas?  Mean anything?”

     “It sounds like a prophecy of some sort.  I must admit, I have never heard it before.  It is worrying that they would know and not a single angel does.”

     “Yeah, but you know it now.  There has to be something you can find with everything we just heard.”

     “I'll take you back to Dean and Sam, then look again.  Thank you, Laura, for you have been of utmost help.”

     Laura reached out to Cay.

     “You don't have to go, you could stay here.  You have a choice.”

     Cay turned around to face her mother.  She grabbed her mother's hand that had reached for her, kissing the back of it.

     Castiel glanced at a lamp on the table sitting near them. Everything in the room had been matching when they first arrived. The lamp itself he remembered seeing as blue, but it was now a pale shade of yellow.

     “I do have a choice, and I'm sorry, but I've already made it.”

    “I understand, Cay.  You are always welcome back here.  I really hope I can see you again, I have loved you every minute of every day, and I'm just glad that I finally got to meet you.”

     “Same, Laura.  It' time to go Cassie.”

     Cay hugged the woman, her anger had subsided.

      _At least now I'm on the path to learning the real truth._

     The girl let go of the older woman, who had been an uncanny, yet spitting image of her. She pulled Castiel to her, with tears in her eye, and told him to take her home.

 

* * *

 

 

      They appeared back in the motel room, Dean and Sam asleep on their separate beds.  Cay noticed how Dean was only wearing a pair of jeans and she could make out the definition of his naked back.

      _Talk about fuel for the fire, you dick._

     Castiel whispered that he would be leaving, to see what else he could find with the new information.  He felt compelled and kissed Cay on the forehead and told her he would be back.

     “As always, Cay.”  He disappeared.

     Cay looked at each brother, first Sam and then Dean.

      _Now that's freaking adorable._

     She grabbed a pillow off of Dean's bed and walked to the space between both him and Sam.  Laying the pillow down on the floor, she followed, resting her head on it.  She saw the remote, which sat off the edge of the nightstand between the beds.  Cay reached a tired arm upward and took it down.  A sliver of the bright high-noon sun crept it's way through a crack in the curtain.

     Laughing to herself as she turned the tv on, Cay held the volume up button.  A winning game show bell rang through the room annoyingly.  The brothers shot up in their beds, covering their ears.

     “What the hell, Cay!?”  Dean yelled at her, trying to cover the light shining on his eyes and keep out the sound hitting against his eardrums at the same time.  Cay shouted back.

     “Only your wake up call, my dearest, Dean!  Don't you just looove mornings?  I know I do!”

     Dean grabbed the remote from her, turning the tv off first, then chucked it against the wall.  It smashed apart, the pieces skittered across the cheap linoleum.  Sam looked at Cay, smiling on the floor up at him, then looked to Dean, whose stunned expression made him laugh too.

     “Ha ha, I told you she was going to get revenge on you eventually, man.”  Sam kept laughing.

     "Hell, I told him myself he would.  Didn't want to listen.”  Cay smirked up at Dean.

     Dean mockingly laughed at her then grabbed his own pillow.

     “HA-HA-HA.”

     He playfully smacked her over the head with it.  Laughing for real at her tries, and fails, of getting it from him.  The room around them suddenly smelled of daisy's and Sam noticed that the the feeling of just being alive was in the room with them, for once.  Sam stopped them, asking her where Castiel had taken her.

     “Ok, seriously, I don't even know if you guys will believe this.”

     “You kidding me, kid?  Look at us, look at you.   We're the only ones who will believe you.”  Dean smacked her once more with the pillow.

      Cay looked up at him as he grabbed his shirt from the edge of the bed and pulled it over his head.  She sighed, and began to unfold the events of the past few hours.


	10. So, You Think You Can Sing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's the fun at? The Winchester brothers try to get Cay out for some fun, and a break, but what happens if something breaks her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter... SERIOUS WARNING and SPOILER!!!! Don't read if you are sensitive to any type of depiction of rape!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> New Chapter will be up this weekend!! Busy busy busy! I <3 feedback!

      “Sam, I am going to kill your brother for this!”

     “Sorry, we couldn't help ourselves.  You sound so good in the shower, we thought we might as well.  I mean, you can't hustle or play cards, why not do something like this instead?”

     “I've never sang in front of 'people' before.  You guys are asses!”

     Cay was pacing back and forth in front of the beds.  She was so nervous that she would sit on one of them, then get back up only to walk around and sit down on the other one.

     The brothers and Cay had arrived in the city of New Orleans a few hours previous.

     They had decided, for Cay's benefit, to take a break and enjoy a couple night's off before meeting back up with Bobby.

     “You're going to be fine, Cay.  We'll cheer you on, just forget anyone else is there.”  Sam was trying to ease Cay's fear, until Dean walked out of the bathroom.

     “You know,” Dean walked over to Cay, patting his face dry, “for someone who kicks ass as much as you, with all the shit you've been through, this is kind of funny.  Don't get me wrong, but you're not scared of ghosts or demons, or any other monster we've been put up against since you've been with us.  You run headfirst into everything, like a damn idiot, yet this is what scares you?”

     “You know," Cay said mockingly, "you and Sam are a couple of dicks for doing this.  You didn't have to just sign me up and then tell me 'Oh yeah, by the way Cay, you're going to have to go up in front of a bunch of strangers and shake that ass for some money.'”

     “HA-HA, what did you just say?”  Sam leaned forward in the chair, howling with laughter.

     Dean smiled smugly at his brother, then looked over at Cay, trying to hold his own laughter in.

     “In all honesty, you might make more if you did just that.  Maybe even win the whole thing, Doll.”

     Cay's face turned red, both in embarrassment and in a small fury, from being forced into the escapades they had planned for the evening.

     “Yeah?  That's how you boys are going to do me?  Two can play at that game.”

     “Technically it's three.”

     “Shut your face, Dean.  I promise, by the end of the night, I am going to get the both of you back.”

     Dean winked at her, putting the beer bottle to his lips.

     “Good luck.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Earlier in the day, the group found a dive bar down the street from where they were staying. It had a karaoke contest that night and was offering cash prizes for the best three singers of the night, the most being worth $1,500 dollars.

     Dean had seen the sign and poked Sam in the back, forcing him to turn and look at it too.  Sam was confused why his brother was showing him the notice, when a devious smile spread across Dean's face.

     “You're not, are you?”

     “Yeah right, but who in our group do you know is a little song-bird?”

     “No, Dean, she's going to be pissed at you if you do that.”

     “I know, man, it's going to be friggin' hilarious!”

     “I thought we brought her here to give her a break, not wind her up.”

     Dean shrugged at his brother's comment.

     “Relax, she'll be fine.  She's gonna chew up and spit everyone else out when she gets up there.  Cay's got talent, she'll be good.  Plus, when she wins that money, she'll feel better about herself, like she's contributing or something.”

     “She is good.  I actually think she could win if we can get her up there.  I don't know how you're going to manage that though.”

     “See, that's where you come in.  You're going to be the one who tells her.  She can't seem to stay mad at you.”  Dean smacked Sam's back playfully.

     “Having me do your dirty work, really Dean?”

     “Hey, don't you still owe her for that ice bucket she dumped down the back of your shirt?”

     Sam cringed at the memory of Cay pouring a slush of ice and water into his shirt a few nights back.  It had been her way of getting him back for taking one of her socks and throwing it into her pillow case, causing her to keep asking about the funny smell.  A smile played on his lips.

     “You know what?  I think I do still owe her for that one.  Alright, count me in.”

     “Besides, what's the worst that could happen, Sammy?  Either way we'll all have fun tonight.  You'll see.”

     The brothers went up to the bar.  Dean asked the bartender for the sign up sheet when the aging woman handed it to him with a pen.  Her grating voice filled with stale cigar smoke.

     “What you planning on singing?”  She asked him.

     “Oh no, not me. Our sister,” he gestured towards himself and Sam, “she loves it, thought she'd like us to make sure she's been signed up for the night.”

     The pen in his hand scribbled within the box on the paper.

     “There we go,” he said as he handed it back to the aging woman behind the bar, “thanks.”

     “Do you know what song she's gonna sing?”  The woman coughed the words out, pointing at the box next to the name.

     “Oh right, I know exactly what song she's going to want to do.”  Dean finished with the paper and handed back to the woman.

     “You sure about this?”

     “Yep,” Dean put emphasis on the word as he spoke, “it's one of her favorites.”

     “Alright, but I have a feeling you guys are up to something.”

     She waved the paper around a bit and laughed.  It sounded like the gobble of a turkey, making Dean and Sam look at each other to stop from laughing at her.

     “No ma'am,” Sam interjected, “we wouldn't do that to our sister.”  The smile on his face was giving Dean and him away.

     “Mhm.  Well, you boys just try to have fun and stay out of trouble.  Can I get you anything else?”

     Dean handed the pen back to her.

     “Nah, we'll be back later though, save us a couple of seats up front.”

     The woman walked away, shaking her head, still laughing at the paper.  Sam asked him about the song he wrote down.

     “It's a surprise.  Something we've heard her get really into.”

     The boys walked out of the bar. They were unaware of the younger man that had been sitting down from them sipping a dark beer, listening in on their conversation.  He watched them leave and turned back to his drink.

 

* * *

 

 

      “We're leaving Cay, grab your shit and let's go.”

     Dean yelled to the girl still in the room.  He picked up his bag and threw it in the trunk of his car before getting behind the wheel.  Sam sat up front next to him.

     Cay came out, a frown on her face.  Fat drops of rain spattered across the pavement as Dean asked her what was wrong.

     “I'm just stupid nervous about tonight.  I thought we were gonna have some fun, but you guys want to screw with me.”  She climbed into the back seat of the car and sat, arms crossed.

     “It's not like that, Cay.  We are going to have fun.  Just treat tonight as if you were out with friends or something.”  Sam turned to the side slightly to talk to her as Dean pulled out of the motel.

     “Yeah, Hun, like a girl's night out except with two dudes.”

     “I'd rather be out with you guys then the girls I went to school with anyway.”  Cay eased up on them.

     “That's because we're fabulous and they aren't.”  Dean said and Sam snapped his fingers in response, trying to get a laugh out of the girl.

     It worked.

     “Ha ha, that's messed up.  I'm still getting you guys back though.  My plan is already in motion.”

     “Can we at least get hint?”  A slightly worried sound in Sam's voice came out as he asked the question.

     “Now, why would I go and do a thing like that.  You'll both love it, just like I am going to love doing singing tonight.”  Cay pat his head annoyingly.

     Sam rolled his eyes at her in the mirror, the slight smile still on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

      The man observed the three of them through the mirror behind the bar.  He watched them pull up and park in front of the old, shabby place.

     The shorter of the men ruffled the girl's hair as she got out of the night-sky black vehicle.  The man's eyes followed her, her face reeked of displeasure at the moment, the rain soaking through her clothes and hair.

     The two brothers darted through the doors to avoid the same fate, but the girl trekked inside at a normal pace.  She appeared uncaring about the rain, or for the night's events.

      _Oh you'll be smiling soon, little girl. I'll make sure of it, even if I have to force it onto your fucking bitch face._

     He turned back to his beer, the bartender motioned if he wanted another one and he put a finger up to acknowledge that he did.

 

* * *

 

 

      A couple hours had passed since they first arrived.  Dean, Sam, and Cay, had sat at a table in front of the miniature stage that been set up.

     Cay looked the place over, taking in the musty smell of stagnant alcohol.  The old bricked walls lined the entire building, kitschy art and ornaments hung from them.

     There were about two dozen people packing the small bar.  Several of them had taken their turns on stage, belting out their bad renditions of mass-produced pop music.

     “I don't think I can guys, I feel like I have eyes on me already.”

     Dean leaned over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him.  He put his lips close to her ear, his breath warmed her skin.  Her heart rate quickened from the feeling.

     “Look, you're going to be OK, don't be so nervous.  We're right here with you and we know you can do it.”

     She whispered back to him, “I just don't want to disappoint you guys if I flub it.”

     “You don't need to worry about what we, or anyone else, thinks of you.  You don't need to worry about making us proud 'cause you already have. Make yourself proud, knowing that you got up there and did something different.”

     Dean gently kissed her neck while giving her an affectionate side-hug.  He sat back in his chair, a big grin on his face.

     “What song am I even doing?  Did you already pick it out?”

     Sam sat down a beer in front of her, then moved to his chair.

     “Yeah, Dean picked one out when he signed you up.”

     “Damn, I don't even get a say in the song?”  Cay stuck her tongue out them.

     “Ugh, this is scary, even more so than that ghost that jumped in front of the car last week.”

     Sam laughed at her, “Well, if you win this, the next twenty rounds are on you.”

     “If I win this, I'm gonna buy myself twenty rounds at once to calm my nerves.”

     “I hear that,” Dean held his bottle up, “a toast to Cay, don't ever change, Doll!”

     They all clinked the necks of the bottles together.

     The bartender from earlier got on the microphone, giving a small apathetic clap for the last person who had performed.

     “Alright everybody, we got a newcomer tonight.  I hear she's a bit nervous so let's try to be warm and welcome Danielle Tate up to the mic.”

     “Go get your ass up there.” Dean pushed Cay to stand up.

     Cay felt like her stomach wanting to escape through her throat.  Her skin flushed red from bashfulness.  She half-moped the six feet to the mic, uncertainty in her steps.

     The light was hot on her face, and made it hard to see the screen.  She could just barely make out the title of the song.  When she realized what song it was, Cay had flashbacks to the day she had met her real mother.

     She remembered how much she had hated the woman before the meeting, but her heart had softened. It softened more than she thought possible, towards the woman, after she had learned everything that her mother could tell her.

     Cay had gushed about the meeting to the boys, taking a shower afterwards.  She always sang in the shower when she felt good about life in the moment.

     The words staring back at her on the screen now were the same, and the music rang familiarly in her ears.

      _You charming, loveable, morons._

     She looked to Dean and Sam, both holding a beer up to her.  A bright smile set itself on her face as she started to sing.

     “Yeah, I am the astro creep. A demolition-style, Hell-American freak, yeah. I am the crawling dead, a phantom in a box, shadow in your head...”

     Cay sang along, not even looking at the tv for the words.  She had loved White Zombie since she met Daniel.  He would play a mix tape that had some of their songs whenever he sneaked her out to go shoot, and “More Human Than Human” had been her favorite by far.

     Shutting her eyes as she went along with the music, her foot tapping with the beat, Cay heard people cheering her on.  She could also pick up Dean and Sam singing along with her.

     The song ended and she opened her eyes back up to applause.  The brothers were standing and shouting that she had been incredible.

     Sam welcomed the trembling girl back to the table with a bear hug, letting go of her only so Dean could too.  He wrapped his arms around her and spoke to her in a hushed tone.

     “That was great Cay, see, we told you didn't have to worry.  Now do you believe us?”

     “Yeah-yeah,” she pitched back, “I still owe you guys, though.  And you especially are going to get it.” She poked him hard in the chest.

     Sam suggested that they should move to the bar and wait to see who won.

     “I mean, it's obvious Cay will, but we have to wait for the next few people to do their thing.”

     “Yeah, I could totally use another beer right now.”  Cay said.

     They got to bar and she sat between them.  She pulled out a fake I.D. they'd given her.  She loved the name she had given them to use when it was made: Danielle Tate, because it reminded her of Daniel and all he had done for her.  It was her own personal symbol of hope, that she could live up to what he taught her all those years ago.

     Three more people hand gone up, giving it their all at the microphone, to try and win the big prize.  Cay didn't care as much about the money, for the first time she felt proud of how she was living her life.

     “Hey, I got to take a leak.”  Dean got off the bar stool and walked to the back of the bar.

     “Damn, I got to go, too.”  Cay began to walk away, but turned back to Sam.

     “I'll be back in a minute, could you get me another one?”

     “Sure.”  Sam took the empty from her and sat it on the bar.

     Cay walked back to where Dean had gone, looking for the bathroom.  She found the door for the women's restroom and opened it up to see that it was relatively clean.

     There were two black stalls, and the walls were brick, like the rest of the bar.  The mirror stretched out in front of a porcelain, claw-styled sink.  Cay pushed on the first stall door, but it was locked.

     “Sorry.”

     She drunkenly ambled her way into the next one, turning and locking it closed.  After putting some toilet paper on the seat, she hovered over it, trying hard to concentrate on not falling forward.

     Next to her, the door banged open and the stall shook as the person stepped from theirs.

     Cay put an arm out, to hold her up, when she felt a weight against her door.  It slid back only far enough as the lock would let it.  Looking down, a pair of men's red sneakers could be seen under the stall door.  Cay's senses elevated, sobering her up at the realization.

     Pounding noises came from the other side of the door, the stall shaking with them.  She held the door back and clumsily pulled her pants back up.  She was closing up her zipper when the door broke free of it's lock and a man shoved her back onto the toilet.

     Cay went to punch him when he grabbed her arm mid-swing.  Instead, she stomped down on the man's foot, using the force of it to push herself standing again, and sent a knee to his groin.

     The man fell back, hitting his head on the sink.  He held it in pain.

     “You fucking bitch, I'm going to tear you a new asshole!”

     Cay kicked him in the ribs and shouted at him, “Why the fuck are you in here?  what the fuck do you want, you pervert?!”

     The man laid on the ground, trying to shield himself from the heel of her boot.  A mis-kick allowed him enough time to reach up and grab her leg before it came back down on him.

     He pulled it away from her, causing her to fall over on top of him.  Quickly moving, he threw her under him and pinned her arms to the floor with a single hand.  His other began to tear at her shirt when she started screaming.

     “Dean, Sam!”

     The sweaty, and bloodied from the crash against the porcelain, man covered her face by pushing his chest on top of it and holding his weight against her.

     “Now, you're going to shut the fuck up, or I'll smother you and just fuck your dead corpse.  You hear me under there, bitch?”

     Cay tried to breath, but came back with only a small gasp of oil and strong body odor from the stranger's now blood-stained, cigarette-burned shirt.  She stopped struggling against him and moved her head up and down against him to say yes.

     “Good girl.”  He lifted himself up, keeping his grip on her hands.

     He moved into a position where he could keep her legs immobilized with his own.

     Cay took in his face, sun burnt and freckled. His black teeth smelled rotten when he breathed on her.

     Moving his head towards Cay's, he forced her into a kiss with him.  The feel of his thick saliva sticking to her skin made Cay retch, causing him to smack her.  She fought against him, which made him drop his weight back onto her face. He held firmly onto one of her arms, pulling the other to the side and twisting it sideways, making it snap in half.  Cay screamed into his chest, her body convulsed as she did.

     "You know what makes my dick hard, don't you baby?"

     He re-pinned her arms and moved a free hand back down to her shirt while she struggled to kick her legs out from under him.  He pulled at the side of it and ripped it partly open.  Roughly grabbing her exposed breast, he pinched her nipple hard enough that he could her scream into his chest again.

     “Oh, you really like that don't you, you slut.”  He twisted the flesh between his fingers making Cay shake violently.

     The air became thick, her skin turned boiling hot.  The man screamed out in pain from the burns.

     Suddenly, he was pulled off of Cay and thrown across the room, freeing her.  A familiar hand stuck itself out to help her up and she gladly accepted it.

     Cay stared at the man who attacked her, laid on the floor.  She looked down at his feet.  He was now wearing sandals instead of the red sneakers she had seen under the stall door before.

     “What the fuck is going on?”  Cay said through sobs and gasps for air, her face wet from crying and the man's sweat.

     Castiel walked over to her and she grabbed a hold of him with her good arm. The girl cried into his trench coat, a wet spot in the fabric forming under her face.  He held her tightly, turning his head to the side to rest his cheek against her hair.

     The angel smoothed her hair down and spoke to the frightened girl, his raspy voice calming her.

     “It's alright Cay, I'm here.  You're going to be alright.”  He continued stroking her head and holding her, the familiar scent of daisies filled the room as her skin cooled down.

     Castiel kissed her head and continued to hold her.  She listened to the words and sobbed even harder.

     The main bathroom door slammed open and Dean stood in it's way. He leapt over the body on the floor.

     “What the hell happened?!”

     “The man was forcing himself onto Cay.  I heard her praying to me, so I came to her.  That's when I saw him on top of her, holding her against the ground.”

     “Fuck no!  Cay, are you alright, did he hurt you?”  Dean asked her as Sam came up behind him.

     “What did he do to you, Cay?  Can you tell us?”  Sam spoke up.

     Letting go of Castiel, Cay turned to face them, her hair messy and covering her face.

     The brothers eyes went wide at the sight of her torn shirt.  They saw her arm was bent unnaturally backwards, part of it hanging limp.  Bruises lined her chest, her breast bloody and swelling purple.

     “No, no!Goddamn rapist!”  Dean stomped on the man's stomach once, jolting him awake.

     Face red and filled with rage, Sam leaned down to the man as he tried to crawl into a fetal position and hold his stomach.  He grabbed the scruff of his collar and, using all of his strength, landed a solid punch directly against the stranger's mouth.  A loud crack filled the room as his jaw bone broke.  The man began to wail out in pain when Sam slugged him again, causing him to black out.

     Dean tenderly put a hand on Cay's shoulder.  She moved backwards and let go of Castiel, whose face held much sorrow for her.  Dean pulled her in and held her close to him, just as Castiel had been doing.

     “I'm sorry, we didn't know.  It's so loud out there, we couldn't hear anything.  We thought it was wrong for you to be gone so long, and Sam and I should have known better.  We should have come sooner.  I am so fucking sorry, Cay.”  A tear fell from Dean's eyes and landed on Cay.

     “Tell us now, do you want us to take care of this guy?  We'll only do it if you say so.”  Dean whispered to her.

     Sam walked over to them, kicking the guy in his side on the way.  Dean let go of Cay so could Sam embrace her. Wrapped his huge arms around her short frame, he gently swayed her, trying to distract her from what was going on.

     Cay lifted her head up and looked over to Dean.  Her tear-stained face and bruised eyes gazed up into his, he felt unsettled to see her in so much pain.  She nodded her head at him and choked back a sniffle.

     Castiel, aware of what was about to happen in the room, made himself heard.

     “I'll bring her to the motel room and stay with her until you and Sam arrive back. Her wounds will be healed when you get there, as always.”

     “You don't leave her for a second, you understand me, Cas?”  Dean's voice dropped low down in a violent anger.

     “That's why this shit keeps happening.  We have to stick with her, we can't leave her alone.  I understand that, even more now than before.  It's like the universe is hurting her for not being near us.  And I'm sick of seeing her get punished.”

     Cay left Sam's arms and went back to Castiel's.

     “Wait a second, Cassie.”  She said as she turned her head to look at Dean and Sam.

     Through gritted teeth, her voice came out hoarse with one command.

     “You give him hell, boys.  Make sure he knows exactly how I felt.”

     Castiel and Cay disappeared.  They left behind two, extremely pissed-off Winchester brothers.

     Dean looked to Sam, whose face had remained unchanged, then looked back to the man who was coming to again.  He stepped over the body as it tried to crawl away, howling in pain.  Dean locked the main door to the bathroom and turned back to the man on the floor.

     “I hope you heard her, because we're not going to make you feel the way she did.  No, see, we're going to do more than that.”

     Sam stepped to the other side of the stranger, who was now between the two towering men, and made his own statement.

     “Yeah, that's just the beginning of what we're going to do.  After that, the both of us are going to take turns in making you understand how we would have felt to lose her.”

     Dean reached down and pulled him up on his feet before spinning him around and holding the man in place in place.

     “It's a real shame you don't have another jaw to break.”  Dean said as he watched Sam wind his fist back.

 

* * *

 

 

      Cay sat at the bottom of the shower, the hot water cascaded over her.  She cried into her folded arms.

     “Are you alright?”  Castiel said from the other side of the glass.

     “I'm fine.”  She said, between short sobs.

     “Your lucky to have those brothers there for you.”

     “It wasn't them who helped me this time.  You did.”

     Castiel looked down at the dark figure behind the glass.  His heart was racing and his skin began to feel hot, just as Cay's had before.  The singing only he picked up on had started again.

     “That's why we're a team of sorts, Cay.”

     “Then you should be here with us, not out there.”

     “I understand what you're saying, but I have my own work to do.  Just remember, I am here with you always.  Whenever you pray to me, I can find you and help right away.  All you have to do is think about me, and I will come to you.”

     “I know, but it still sucks . I want you here with us, just like they do.”

     “I'm sorry, but it's not feasible right now.  I promise, I will very soon though.  I'm close to getting the exact information we need.”  Castiel closed his eyes and basked in the warm air around him, recognizing the smell of daisies again.

     “I hope you find it soon, so we can all be together.”

     “I do too, Cay.”  Castiel placed a hand against the glass shower door.

     A dark shape reached up from the other side and placed itself against where his hand was resting.  He felt static between them for a moment, then Cay stood up and turned off the shower.

     She asked for a towel and stepped out after covering herself with it, bruises gone and arm fully healed.  She looked at Castiel, her eyes wide and bright.  She had wiped away the last of her tears and then enveloped him in a hug.

     Cay looked up at the angel, noticing a faint glow behind him that did not come from the light in the room.  He looked into her eyes, the same static was palpable between them now more than ever.

     Castiel bent his head down and brushed his lips against Cay's, who returned the kiss with fervor.  Intense pressure pushed them tighter into each other, ripples in the air grew around them.

     They both pushed each other away at the realization of what they were doing.

     “I'm sorry Cassie, I didn't mean to.  I felt like I had no control.”

     “Neither did I, Cay.  I apologize.”

     “It's alright, I'm pretty much used to weird shit happening around me at this point.”

     “If it's not too forward, I must admit, it was rather nice.”

     “Then I too must admit, my angel, the same thing.  I think I need to lay down, my head feels foggy all of a sudden.”

     Castiel walked her to a bed and she got in.  The door to the room opened and the brothers walked in, covered in blood and sweat.

     “You didn't, like, kill him... did you?” Cay asked.

     The brothers expressions softened at the words and Sam answered her.

     “No, but I can promise you he won't be able to drink again for the rest of his life.”

     “Or eat solid foods, or walk properly.”  Dean added, then smiled at Cay, making her feel immensely better.

     “Good, we deal with enough death.  Damn shame about tonight though, guess I'm not meant to have any fun.  At least without a bunch of horrible shit piled on top.”

     Dean walked over to the other side of the bed she was on.  He sat down and took off his boots and laid next to Cay.  Sam laid down on the other bed and sighed from exhaustion.

     “I'm afraid I will have to take off.  Sam, Dean, take better care of Cay.”

     “Not now, Cas.  Like I said before, we know better now.”

     “You should have known better before.”  Disappointment was in the angel's voice.

     Castiel left, and Dean moved closer to Cay.  He put an arm over her and kissed her on the cheek, before resting his head next to hers.

     “Again, we're sorry Cay. We aren't going to let you out of our sight again.”

     “Sam, would you mind laying in the bed with me too?”  Cay said after Dean finished apologizing.

     “What for?”

     “Just do it, please?  I need both of you near me right now, especially after tonight.”

     Sam got up and laid down next to Cay, putting her between the two brothers.  She turned onto her back. Sam lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.  The three of them laid awake, silently, next to each other for a few minutes.

     “Thank you, this means more to me than you know.”  Cay closed her eyes.

     Dean and Sam stared at her while she slept for a little while, watching her chest rise and fall with every small breath.  Dean looked down towards her legs, a confused look on his face.

     “Hey, didn't this bed use to have like a purple blanket with green swirls or something, like the one over there?  This one's orange now.”  Dean asked Sam.

     “I think your right. Maybe they got switched while we were gone?”  Sam questioned back, yawning out half of the sentence.

     “Yeah, maybe.”  Dean put his head back down and shut his eyes, drifting off into sleep.


	11. I Can't Get No Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original publication date: 03/25/2014
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with work, but have no fear a new chapter is here! Don't forget to watch the new episode of supernatural titled "Mother's Little Helper" directed by Misha Collins!
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE!  
> So, I haven't posted in a while as I've been rereading through the chapters. I've decided to rework them a bit, mainly in the writing, but not the story line. For those who have subscribed, I thank you a ton as well as for those who have left kudos. When I've finished reworking the original chapters, I'll upload them all at once. I should be finished within the next week or so, thanks for reading!

      “It's damn good to see you, short stuff.”  Bobby hugged Cay as soon as she stepped into the house.

     “Same here.  I've missed you too, Bobby.”  She said, still wrapped in his arms.

     He leaned his head close to hers and spoke in a whisper.

     “I heard what happened a few days ago.  Are you alright?”

     “Yeah, I'm fine Bobby.  I'm over it.”

     “Good, then let me get a good look at ya.”

     Bobby pulled back and held her at arm's length for a moment.  He looked her up and down, scrunching his face.

     “I know it's only been a couple weeks, but I swear you've gotten taller.”

     “Ha!  I wish.  Nah, still the same stubby chick.  Especially compared to Andre and his brother Jolly Green over there.”  She threw a thumb up behind her, pointing at Sam and Dean.

     Bobby chuckled out loud at the remark, slapping her back playfully.

     “Be nice, Cay.”  Sam said.

     He gently pushed his way past her and gave a quick hug to the gruff older man.

     “Good to see you boys too, you know.”

     “Hey Bobby.”  Dean pulled him in and embraced him as well.

     The group filed into the living room.  Cay was always amazed at how it was filled to the brim with books on ancient lores and antiques they acquired during their hunts.

     She walked over to a table and picked up one of the leather bound volumes while Dean and Sam walked into the kitchen with Bobby.  She turned it over, flipping through a couple of pages.

     For a moment, she wondered if she could stay here and just read for the rest of her days.  The knowledge surrounding her brought an immense ache to her heart.

      _If only I had enough time to read all of these before we leave again._

    The thought was interrupted when she heard Dean calling out to her.

     “Hey Doll, get your butt in here and eat!”  He yelled from the other room.

     Putting the book down, the girl left the room to join the rest of the group.  She walked in to the delicious smell of spicy fried chicken with green beans and mashed potatoes on the table. Four place settings were down and Cay could feel herself smiling on the inside at the sight.

     “Damn, it's been a while since I had a home-cooked meal.  It smells amazing in here, Bobby.”

     Cay sat at the table and watched Dean walk over with a slice of pie on his plate.  Both her and Sam rolled their eyes when he started to talk.

     “We've got pie!”

     “Shouldn't you at least try to eat dinner before you eat dessert?”  Sam said.

     “Hey, I'm a grown man.  If I want to eat pie first, then pie first.” Dean pointed his fork at Sam while he talked.

     Cay giggled under her breath at them and looked over to see Bobby trying to hide a smile too.  They all grabbed from the other plates and ate.

 

* * *

 

 

      “Hello Castiel, what a lovely surprise.” The man sat in a throne like chair embellished with gems and crystals.

     “You know why I'm here, Crowley.  We had a deal.”  Castiel stood tall and firm.

     The gold and red room around them was filled with decadent furnishings and art. High-quality original pieces, sculptures that spanned the ages, surrounded the two men.

     “Oh, yes, of course.  The arrangement we made.”

     Crowley left his chair and walked behind it.  Laying his hands on the top bar, running them along the smooth cherry-red wood, he savored the intricate details of the grains as he watched Castiel.  Keeping his eyes on the angel as he moved toward him a single step.

     “Well, you see, I did find some interesting things about your little lost girl.  Thing is, I'm in a bit of a snag right now over those demons.”

     “I already know that you had nothing to do with the demons controlling her life.”

     “Yes, because they were doing it without my knowledge and will be taken care of as they are found.  That's not my point."

     "Then get to it."

     "As I'm sure you also know, you have nothing else to offer me at the moment.”

     “I did what you asked, Crowley.  Tell me what you've found.” The agitation contaminated his voice.

     Crowley was taken aback by Castiel's behavior.  A smile tweaked at the edge of his lips.

     “You paid with that man's soul for me to find this information.” Shaking his head, he walked to the front of the chair.

     “It's going to cost you a bit extra if you actually want to hear it.”

     “I owe you nothing else.  Our deal was that I hand him over to you on the edge of death, and you take his soul for yourself.  You agreed to give me whatever you found in exchange for him.”  Castiel moved in closer, shortening the distance between them.

     “Don't tell me, you and Dean are having a bit of a spat and he's upset over your new toy.  That's why you're so interested in her.”

     “Enough!”  Bright blue light illuminated Castiel's eyes.

     “Alright then,” putting his hands up in the air nonchalantly, Crowley turned around,  “you got me. If you wanted to know so badly you could have just said something.”

     Crowley swaggered over to a chest laid on the floor, covered in different gold locks.  He produced a twisted metal key with a number of movable teeth from his coat pocket.

     He swiveled the head of the key and put it into the first lock on the top left corner.  He did this with each lock, in a cross pattern.  Turning the head to make new arrangement of teeth, which in turn created an entirely new key.

     As he changed the key one last time, sticking it into the middle center lock, he hesitated and looked up at Castiel.

     “I thought you should know, this information pertains to me just as much as it does to you.”

     “Open it.”  The angel scowled at Crowley.

     “Now now, before I do that, there's one last thing.”

     “What?”  Castiel remained unmoved.

     “That boy, the one who I had you fetch for me from the bar,” the devilish grin grew on his face, “he's still alive.”

     Castiel's expression contorted from one of hostility to one of painful immediate understanding.

     “What makes it even better, he's actually the other half of the puzzle, which I now own.”

     Before the angel could react, Crowley opened the chest lid and a green flash enveloped the room.

 

* * *

 

 

      Cay laid on the old couch, her eyes closed.  She found herself unable to sleep, listening to the others still talking in the kitchen.  Turning over, she tried to find a more comfortable position when the sound of Dean's boots echoed in the room.

     She kept her eyes closed, waiting to hear what he would do next.  The sound continued closer and she felt a blanket drape over her body.  The pressure of someone sitting on the arm rest followed.  The scent of clean soap, that he had used in his shower earlier, lingered around her.

     Dean smoothed out her hair with the back of his hand.  He leaned down to her, his breath against her face, and kissed her forehead.

     “I wish I knew what to do next, Cay.  I want nothing more than for us to get through this.”  Longing in his tone.

     He moved himself off of the armrest and sat on the floor, next to her, his hand continued to stroke her long blonde hair.

     “I remember the first time I saw you, just standing there, ready to jump back over that barrier.”  He leaned his head against hers.

     “You were absolutely stunning in that light, radiant even.  I swear, you were on fire and nothing could touch you, not even me.”  He pressed his soft lips to her cheek.

     “It's not that I even wanted to stop, but that I felt compelled to.  Something about you reached out and grabbed me and has been pulling Sam and me in ever since.”  He touched her cheek where he had kissed her.

     “I don't know why you came with me that day, but I'm sure as hell glad you did.  With you around, life feels worth it.  Life feels...”

     Cay laid still, trying to keep her breath even so as not to give away her racing heart.

     “...what I mean to say is that, having you around makes us want to live.  For once, I can see something worth fighting towards aside from Sam.”

     The girl laid frozen, listening to the affirmations of the older brother.  Feeling his skin against hers.

     “I want to protect you, we all do, but Sam wants you just as much and I can't let him.  I want you for myself when everything is done.  I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I want you, just you and not another ever again.”

     She could feel him pull himself away from her as he wiped at the strain in his face.

     “I must be an idiot, but I'm falling for you, Cay.  Just like Sammy, and neither of us know what to do.”

     Dean moved in closer, pausing his lips in front of hers.  Cay could feel the breath escaping between them.  He grazed his lips to hers as he talked.

     “You are mine, Cay, and only mine.  I will have you.”

     Dean felt her mouth close the distance between them.  He shut his eyes, realizing that she was awake, and let the force come over him.

     Cay wrapped an arm around him, pulling Dean in closer.  She sat up on the couch, still in the embrace, as he moved onto it next to her.

     He put a hand under her shirt and moved it along her spine, drawing her body to his.  His other hand gripped the back of her neck as he kissed along her throat, his lips continued with hunger along her flesh.

     Cay's skin began to feel hot as Dean lowered her downwards, until she was laying again, and moved himself on top of her.  He placed a leg between hers, pushing it up towards her hips, feeling her wetness through the thin fabric of her pajamas.

     The girl under him let out the smallest of moans, her eyes tightly locked shut.  Dean pushed his body solidly against hers, feeling the warmth now pouring out from under him.

     She rocked her hips against his.  He ran a finger down along her side to the elastic of her pants, parting it from her body.  He pushed his hand into them and felt his way down to her panties, running his fingers in front of the sheer cloth.

     Dean pulled her shirt up, exposing her pale breasts, as he let his other hand work her lower body.  He flicked his tongue along her flesh, her nipples stiffened at the feel of his wet tongue skimming around them.

     “Wait...”  Cay let out in an exasperated breath, pushing him away at the chest.

     Dean stopped and moved back.

     “I'm sorry, I'm not hurting you am I?”  The whispered breath warm on her face.

     “No, not at all, just nervous. I've never actually...”

     Dean backed away from her, letting her sit up.  Once she was up again, and had pulled her shirt back down, she looked down at her lap.

     “I've never done this before.  I'm still a virgin, Dean.”  She whispered.

     He embraced her, holding her to him closely.

     “It's OK.  We don't have to do anything you don't want.”

     Cay moved away, letting go of Dean.

     “It's just that, after the other night, everything feels like it's moving so fast.  I spent the first part of my life not knowing the world, and now I know more than most about how awful things can actually be.  I'm so overwhelmed right now.”  She put her head in hands.

     Dean began to rub her shoulders when Sam walked into the room.

     “Hey man, we have a problem.”

     He gave his younger brother a distracted look.  Sam had his hands behind his back.

     “What's up?”

     “Well, Bobby and I kept talking after you left the kitchen.  A few minutes ago we saw this change colors.  I don't know how, but it changed right in front of our eyes.

     Sam moved his arms to the front, revealing the object he had been holding.  It was the leather bound book that Cay had picked up earlier.

     “You're tired, maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you.”  Dean said.

     “No way, we both watched it.  It was brown one second and the next it was green.  Like magic.  And the whole room turned crazy hot. Look at my clothes Dean, we were sweating within a few seconds.  It stopped right before I walked out here.”

     As soon as he ended his sentence, Cay began to seize up, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body convulsed on the couch.

     “Fuck no.  Bobby, get out here!  Something is wrong with Cay!”  Dean yelled out, worry in his voice.

     Sam rushed to her side and dragged her to the floor.  He tilted her head back and stuck his hand in her mouth as she shook on the ground.

     “What the hell are you doing, man?!”  Dean screamed at him.

     “She's having a seizure, I'm trying to keep her from biting her tongue off!”  Sam leaned down to her ear as Dean sat her feet dumbfounded.

     “It's going to be alright, Cay.  Just ride it out girl.  You can get through this.  We're right here.”  Sam smoothed her hair down, like Dean had before.

     Dean watched on in fear.

     “Cay, listen to us, listen to my voice.” Dean said.

     “Shh, it's alright Cay, it'll pass.”  Sam laid his head near hers and kept whispering into her ear.

     “We love you Cay, we love you.  I love you.  You're going to be alright.”

     Dean heard his brother say the words and guilt pangs rode through his stomach.

     The air around them began to convulse with her.  Bobby rushed into the room, phone in hand at first before he dropped it and stared in awe at the sight.

     “What are you doing?  Help us, Bobby!”  Dean yelled at him.

     Bobby didn't budge at the words.  His mouth was agape as he tried to stammer out his own.

     “Boys, how do you not see what I'm seeing?  Look up you idjits, look up!”

     Both boys glanced upwards at the same time.  A gold light circled itself on the ceiling over where Cay laid.  It spun faster and faster as she rattled more and more.

     It arched downward and shot into her chest, right where her heart was.  Cay's eyes opened when it did, her body stopped moving instantly as it devoured the light.

     “Is that a demon?”  Dean asked as he watched it dance itself into her.

     “No,” Sam touched a hand to it, the particles broke apart and formed around his hand as they traveled down to Cay, “it feels, heavenly.” Sam said, with serenity in his voice and on his face.

     Dean put his hand up and felt it too.  The energy it gave off rejuvenated his mind.  His thoughts coming and going faster than ever.  A jolt of electricity went down his back at the same time as Sam's and they both fell backwards, having taken in some it's power.

     Cay shot up, sitting straight.  She began to breath heavy, her chest rose and sunk just as quickly.  She looked to each brother, staring at Sam first for a moment then turning to Dean, whose eyes were bright and wide.

     “Cay, what's wrong?” Dean touched the same hand to her cheek.

     She widened her own eyes as the couch they had been laying on began to switch colors. It changed from blue to green to red. The scent of daisies filled the room, followed by roses and cinnamon.

     Cay opened her mouth to speak.

     “Tell us, what's going on?”  Sam was nervous and scared as he questioned her.

     The only sound that came from her was a loud, tortured scream.


End file.
